


Rosalina's Revenge

by Nightmare49



Series: Rosalina's Revenge [3]
Category: Mario Kart - Fandom, Super Mario Galaxy
Genre: Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, Hourglass Expansion, HyperAss, HyperBreasts, Vore, analvore, breastvore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare49/pseuds/Nightmare49
Summary: Tired of Hearing how Peach kust thinks that the girl is all about the breasts and how Daisy is all about the ass. Rosalina get a little bit of Revenge.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is something that had been bugging me for two months. I wanted it out of my head, so I wrote it. I always wanted more breast expansion and butt expansion on Rosalina. As well as I want some breast vore revolving around her so I had her "eat" Peach and Daisy. :) With an end result similar to my Demon's Curse story.
> 
> Now I want to write a squeal which I did set this up for and I have two prequels I could do with Peach and Daisy showing how they got their assets.

They just finished the last race of the circuit and Rosalina, Peach and Daisy where the only ones in the woman’s locker room. The locker Room itself was very simple. Each of the lockers lines the room’s walls. Each of doors was pink while the rest of the lockers shells were white. The floor was a pink and white checkerboard partnered tiles.

 

Peach and her massive breasts stood naked as she put her biker’s suit into her locker. Peach was living with her massive breasts for the last half a year. Peach’s massive breasts were clearly greater than her head and was well rounded as they clearly reached her hips. The most noteworthy thing to see was that Peach’s big pink nipples linking milk as it dripped out slowly. Peach touched her milk filled breasts gently before she turned to look at Rosalina who was still in her biker’s suit.

 

Peach then shifted her eyes over to her friend Daisy. Daisy had the opposite kind of asset compared to Peach’s milky breasts. Daisy had the massive ass. For Daisy her large ass was perfectly rounded out with her hips and waist. With each of her ass cheeks at least as large as a large beach balls. Her hips spread wide enough for her giant ass cheeks to sit properly without just being two larger spheres attached to her rear.

 

Daisy put her suite into the locker before turning to look at Rosalina. She started to grin.

 

Rosalina’s body took what Peach and Daisy had and combined the ass and the breast’s to have a fantastic hourglass form. Rosalina’s huge rounded breasts reached down to round her belly button and her rounded ass easily mirrored the same size. Her rear flowed and created a nature looking huge butt that molded with her hips and waist that rounded together.

 

Daisy smirked as she walked up behind Rosalina. Using her free hand she grasped Rosalina’s as cheek with one hand. Squeezing her ass Rosalina gasped. ”So small ass got in last again?” Daisy sung. “While I got second!” Daisy sung.

 

Rosalina’s eyebrows started to twitch. “A large ass isn’t what makes the girl.”

 

“You know,” Naked, Peach started to through her two cents in. She crossed her arms. “It’s all about the large ass breasts that make the girl.” She closed her eyes and pointed her own thumb at herself. “Just like me! Who got first place!” She then approached Rosalina as she shook her breasts. “Granted you have a decent sized pair, they still are not anything like my beauty.”

 

“You honestly think that breasts make the girl,” Rosalina snapped while Daisy still held her grasp on her ass.

 

“The bigger the breasts the better!” Peach smiled. Moving up closed she pushed her naked breasts up to Rosalina’s naked breasts. Both pairs of their nipples touched each other giving a pleasurable feeling that Rosalina had to fight as she blushed.

 

“It’s either massive breasts,” Daisy let go of Rosalina’s ass before she turned around with her naked ass to thrust her rear into Rosalina’s make both of their ass’s smooth together.

 

Gritting her teeth, Rosalina felt her body being smashed between Peach’s massive breasts and Daisy’s massive ass. “So you both actually think that your asset’s make you so special?”

 

“Yes!” The other two replied.

 

Smirking Rosalina used her left hand to have her wand fly into her grasp. It glowed yellow for a moment then it started to dim back to normal. “If you two like your precious breasts and ass. Then why not you become the very thing you treasure?”

 

“Wha??” The two princesses asked.

 

Daisy felt some weird tingling her ass. Numbness she turned around to look at her large ass she gasped. She and Rosalina’s was merging. Her rear seemed to have a gravity pull as she felt her body sink into Rosalina’s growing fleshy rear. Her legs lost feeling as they got sucked into Rosalina’s newly beach ball sized ass cheeks. Immediately she put both of her hands on top of Rosalina’s growing rear. Only to hand her one hand to be pulled into Rosalina’s increasing rear.

 

Peach’s eyes went wide and just as she was going to pull back her breasts felt funny and numbing. Her blue eyes looked down to her breasts and she gasped. Her breasts and Rosalina’s merged. She tried to pull and push herself back as she put both of her hands onto Rosalina’s breasts. Only, like Daisy Rosalina’s breast’s pulled her hands into its flesh.

 

“That’s right.” Rosalina smiled evilly, “You two get to become the very thing that you both treasure the most.”

 

Peach’s head suddenly was pulled right into the crevice of Rosalina’s breasts. Then Rosalina's breast quickly pulled the rest of Peach's arms to reach their beach ball size.

 

Daisy looked over her shoulders to watch as her friend Peach was being eaten by the galaxy queen’s breasts.

 

 Losing even more above her waist Daisy sunk farther into Rosalina's ass cheeks. With every inch that she was pulled in, Rosalina’s hip and rear grew with a jiggle.

 

She soon was pulled down to her belly button and Rosalina’s ass was twice the size as beach balls. Daisy kept struggling and kept making Rosalina's ass continued to giggle. Yet it wasn't just her big ass that now stood out it was her wide hips that flowed and was perfectly rounded.

 

Peach was still being sucked into Rosalina's breasts. At the same point that Daisy was pulled to her belly button, Peach was pulled up to the same point as she kicked and flailed her legs.

 

The blond haired immortal blushed as she looked down to her now massive breasts that reached her waist. _'Now who has the largest breasts?'_  Rosalina laughed in her mind. “As fun as it is to be absorbing you two slowly. I need to finish this before anyone else comes in.”

 

Daisy turned her head to low at the blue eyed women in shock.

 

The blond haired immortal twirled her wand once again, before her breasts sucked the rest of Peach like a noodle.

 

Daisy continued to shake and struggle as she was shrinking further into her predator’s rear. As she quickly reached her breasts, Daisy panicked. _‘I’m not turning into your damn butt!_ ’ She screamed. In just a few seconds only her head was left.

 

Turning her head Rosalina looked over to see daisy head sticking out. “Time for you to start your new lives.” She giggled as she took her free hand to forcefully push Daisy into her rear. “After all,” Rosalina talked to herself. “This is your new life for the rest of my life!”

 

 _“WAIT WHAT?”_ The two screamed in the back of the Galaxy Queens mind.

 

 _“I’m not being your damn breasts for the rest of my life!”_ Peach shrieked.

 

 _“There is no way I am being your butt for the rest of my life!”_ Daisy screamed at the same time.

 

Rosalina took another look over her new body. Her extreme breasts took the shape of fleshy medicine ball sized breasts that reached her knees. Turning her head over her shoulders she saw that each of her head to look at her new hips and butt. Each cheek was just as big as her lovely breasts.

 

Yet they were not just spheres attached to her rear. The flesh was well rounded into her wide hips that fit her newly made butt. And surprisingly her legs remained as thin as they were normal. She laughed, ‘You two are perfect!’ Turning her back to look into her locker Rosalina looked for her bra and panties.

 

“Oh it’s not going to be for the rest of your lives.” Rosalina explained to the two. “It’s going to be for the rest of my life! And since I am immortal and eternally young… You two are never be set free unless I decide to let you two go.”

 

 _“YOU BITCH!”_ The princesses freckled.

 

Taking her time Rosalina slipped on her undergarments with ease before she grabbed her resize turquoise dress. Its rear and front was much expanded for her new body shape. Floating it above her head she slid her dress on. The front left most of her cleavage for everyone to gaze upon. Her pink nipples poked through the front of her dress and bra and the back of her dress flowed over her butt and just barely touched the ground.

 

Turning around her whole body her booty and boobs jiggled. _'i love these. I finally I got my revenge!'_ She thought. Closing her locker she grabbed her wand and walked out of the locker room into the outside path.

 

"Hey Rosalina." A younger sounding voice asked from underneath her body. She stepped back and looked down to look at the little pink toad.

 

"Oh hello Toadete," Rosalina greeted the young toad. "Is there something I can help you with?"

 

"Have you seen Peach and Daisy?" Toadette asked. "Normally when you visit, those two are following you around."

 

"Nope." Rosalina lied. "They tried to get me to help them grow... ahh." She paused. "Their assets."

 

"Sounds like them." The short teen spoke. "Well, let me know if you find them."

 

"Don't worry," she replied. "I'll let you know if I run into them. I still am going to Mushroom City. I might see them on the way."

 

"Alright thanks!" Toadette called ad she walked into the locker room.

 

Rosalina walked into the parking lot to get to her car. _'Looks like my spell worked! Reality shifted for me!'_  Stopping in front of the parking lot she thought. "Time for me to enjoy my new body and life." She quietly laughed to herself. 


	2. Chapter 1

Stepping out to the decent sized parking lot Rosalina looked around the forest wrapped parking lot. Stepping out to the decent sized parking lot Rosalina looked around the forest wrapped parking lot. Only a few cars and trucks sat in the sixteen parking spaces. Rosalina walked out on to the lot with her swaying booty and bust.

Stopping at the nearest turquoise Lamborghini Urus. Stepping over she reached into her pocket to pull out a pair of keys to unlock her car doors. _‘Well now,’_ she thought. _‘This will be interesting.’_ How to fit in was the question. She smirked. _‘I know how I can fit.’_ She thought. Right as she got the idea her rear quickly shrunk down to stop at beach balls. Next her breasts quickly shrunk down to match her lovely booty. But Rosalina’s dress wasn’t left alone it too shrank to refit with her modified body.

Opening the door, she then slid her booty in first followed by her breasts. She just fit in her truck. She then closed the door before she backed up and left the park. _‘Mushroom City here I come.’_

Arriving at the New York like city she kept driving till she reached a garage parking structure. She climbed a few stories before she found a parking space on the fourth floor. Stepping out of the door the seven-foot woman let her breast, booty and clothes grow back to their normal size. Her giant sphere breasts and butt shook as she closed and locked the car before heading into the multi storied mall that was attached to the structure.

 _“Stop shaking me!”_ Peach complained as she bounced around. _“I don’t like this!”_

 _“Your just my breasts now,”_ Rosalina responded in her mind. _“So of course you are going to bounce about.”_

 _“I may love having a big ass but I don’t want to be an ass!”_ Daisy hissed. _“Especially not yours!”_

Rosalina laughed mentally as she walked into the glass skywalk that connected the multistory mall with the parking garage. Surprisingly the skywalk was big enough for her to walk through and let others pass by with ease. Walking up to the automatic sliding glass doors Rosalina stopped in the inside of entrance to of the third floor.

In the open hallway there was a map a short distance away from her, taking a few steps of so she reached the map board and looked over the map to find the story she wanted. Fifth floor, Section B. _‘All I really want for now is some nice clothes that fit my new sizes.’_ She mentally smirked.

Stepping back she walked around the sign and started to stroll through the massively wide mall hallway. The hallway was split into three rows. With all three being the exact same width. The center lane was actually a rectangular hole that let people see up the higher floors and to the ones that laid below.

Still at her full sizes, Rosalina walk through the left path which was at least three times as wide as her six-foot round breasts and her matching rear. Turning her head to the right she looked over the glass railing. _'What an amazing mall.'_ She thought. I can actually walk around in my true size!' She mentally continued. After gazing around the hallway she continued to wall down the path along the railing with her extreme assets shaking and jiggling all the way.

As she walked Koopas of different kinds, Toads and Goombas. Slipping past the all she reached the end of the hall which merged into a massive beyond open area that made Rosalina look small as the open room. Lofts walkways lined the outer wall of the room and connected to each of the hallways floors. On the bottom floor of the room was the extremely open cafeteria. Rosalina turned left to find an escalator to the next floor.

Arriving at the B-section of mall. Walking down the fifth level of the hall named B-Section. Looking down the hall she saw what she was looking for. Halfway down on the left side of the open hall was the store she was looking for. Galaxy's Rewards. Stepping over to the left loft that ran the left wall of the five story hallway. Rosalina slipped past the other shoppers and was careful to not ram anyone with Peach or Daisy.

Peach was not happy, _"Why did have to make me your breasts?"_ Peach wined. _"I keep shaking all over the place!"_

As Rosalina walked up to the stores wide entrance she mentally laughed back at Peach. _"Well as my body part. You are going to jiggle a lot as your breasts and not just a bra."_

The wide entrance was wide enough for her to walk squeeze through. Stepping into the large room she saw all kinds of clothes. Bras, Panties, shirts, pants, shorts, male clothes and plenty of female. Sizes from small sized bras to beach ball sized bras, panties, shirts. _'What an amazing store.'_

"Excuse me," a female voice spoke from below Peach. Rosalina backed up a few feet in the near the middle of the store. Looking down past her breasts she saw a teal colored toad girl who worked at the store. She was the black and white simple clothes that formed the employees uniform. "Do you need help?"

Rosalina nodded her head. "Yes, I need some help finding the right sized clothes."

Nodding the twenty-year-old toad replied. "I can help you, granted we'll need to special order some clothes for you due to your sizes by the looks of it."

“Oh,” Rosalina sighed. “You can get a few clothes ordered for me?”

“Sure thing,” The girl continued. “Although,” she started. “Do you know what sizes they are?”

Honestly Rosalina replied. “I’m afraid not.”

“Alright then,” the girl motioned with her hand. “Please follow me and we can find out your sizes.” Compiling Rosalina followed the girl to the back and into a large room that held more than enough room for her.

Standing in the room Rosalina watched the girl who had small measuring tools and a floating pad with paper over it. “Let’s get started.” The Girl spoke to Rosalina.

Standing right next to Rosalina's breasts she started to float upwards due to the fact that there was a small white floating platform underneath her feet. Holding a pencil in hand she placed I on the angled floating board as it attached and stuck right next to a paper that was going to hold all of Rosalina's measurements.

Then out of nowhere a roll of flexible measuring tape appeared in her hand. "Alright I will need you to take off your clothes to get the right measurement." The little Toad spoke.

"Wait you need me naked?" Rosalina asked for clarification.

"I only need you to be like that so I can get clean and precise measurements."

Smiling Rosalina laughed. "You seem to have a lot of knowledge of this kind of things."

"My father owns the store and I just picked up a lot of knowledge on the topic." She paused. "Plus I needed a job so this worked out well for me."

Smiling, "I am glad it worked out for you." Rosalina replied.

“Yes, I guess it did.” The little Toad stopped talking as she waiting for Rosalina to take off her clothes. Rosalina reached down to the bottom of her dress and pulled her turquoise up and over Daisy to show off her large rear into view and the toad watched is shock as she could barely see Rosalina’s white panties as they slipped between her butt cheeks.  Continuing the process with a bit of magic she lifted the rest of her dress an up and around Peach. Soon she had her dress fully off and in the air above her. Then with a wave of her hand her dress folded and lay down onto the ground to her right. Rosalina wore quite the large white bra.

Rosalina reached onto her back to remove her bra to let her breasts jiggle as gravidity took hold once again. _‘You’re doing that on purpose!’_ Cried Peach.

 _“You’re my breasts,”_ Rosalina smirked inwards with a poker face. _“I can do whatever I want to you.”_ Turning her attention to the toad she spoke up. "Do I need to take off my...."

"No," the young adult cut her off. Swinging up and round she stood on the floating board that was right at Rosalina's shoulder blades. Holding out a rolling tape in her hand she started to takes the needed measurements of Rosalina's breasts as she whipped it around. Her measuring tape magically snapped to her breasts as she got her measurement. After getting the size of Peach the hovering clip board moved to the Toad to allow her to write the data down. "Damn, six feet!" The young adult exclaimed. "Six feet round breasts! How in the world did you get any clothes that fit?" She asked the blond haired wounded.

Rosalina looked shock and tilted her head to look at the teal colored toad. "Six-- so feet round." She gasped. _'Damn, Peach I knew you were massive but I don't know you make my lovely breasts this huge! I love you even more now than I did before!'_

 _"What!"_ Peach gasped as she her that. _"Quit treating me as your damn breasts."_

Rosalina snapped out of her shocked state and then asked the toad girl. "Are you sure that they are that huge?"

Smiling the girl laughed, "Yes they are. Though I am shocked that they are this extremely large. And that you didn't know what size your breast and rear is?" The twenty year old asked, as she said rear she turned her head to gaze over the space queen's juggling ass.

Playfully laughed, "I guess I got lucky." In her mind she spoke silently to herself. _'Actually, I only got lucky that making Peach my breasts and Daisy as my ass made them become so large.'_ She laughed in her mind.

"I don't think having them this large is a great thing." The girl truthfully spoke. "You are limited to what you can do with your tits and rear." She processed. "I don't you can do most sports right."

Rosalina laughed, "There is a learning curve to overcome but it’s quite fun once I figured out how to."

"Seriously? You can play tennis at you current size?" the teal haired Toad spoke up.

"It’s easy." Rosalina giggle the Toad.

Nodding, the Toad turned her attention back to Rosalina rear. "I need a few more sets of measurements before we can continue to order your custom clothes."

Rosalina was holding her right arm out to call her dress when she stopped and looked over her shoulder to ask. “Wait I thought that you only needed my bust size?” She questioned the young adult.

“I still need to get your butt sizes thighs, waist, and hips.”

“Wait, why do you need those measurements?” Rosalina asked the Toad.

“If you want custom made," The Teal girl spoke. "Our clothes designer and maker needs those to male any of your clothes." Folding her arms, she continued. "From what I understand, he uses them so that to make the clothes hug the client’s body better."

Blinking Rosalina looked over at the little Young adult and nodded.

Taking the cue, she took out the measuring tape again and started to get the data on Rosalina's ass. Not surprisingly she found each cheek to be the same size as her breasts. Moving along the toad had to figure out how to get Rosalina's hip size. Eventually she put one point of the tape of the blond bombshell's left hip and weaved the right of the tape between Rosalina's back and giant flesh spheres Daisy. On the other did she ducked back under Peach and finished back at the point she started. Getting the details down she finished with Rosalina's thighs.

"Alright I got all the measurements that I needed," the teal Toad informed the Galaxy Queen. "You can put your dress back on."

"Don't mind if I do," Rosalina smiled as she used her magic to put her white bra back on and them her turquoise dress. After she was down dressing she turned her head to look the employee in the eye she asked, "So now can I order my custom clothes?"

Nodding the Toad snapped her fingers and a float box appeared in front of Rosalina. A floating tablet appeared showing what she could order. "Please take your pick and I'll place the order for you."

Nodding, "Alright I will." Rosalina spoke. After looking through the clothes she picked out ten white panties and bras for her true size six foot assets. Two pairs of running clothes. One pair of short and a t-shirt fully cover her assets; one turquoise shirt and white shorts. The second matching pair would barely cover her assets leaving skin for all to see.

Her golf clothes was another pair just like the previous except she also order a white visor. Moving down to her tennis and basketball clothes she repeated the two pairs of fully covered her body in one set and barely in the other.

Finally she finished the rise and repeat process on two pairs of casual clothes. "I'm shocked that you have so many kinds of clothes for people to order."

Laughing, "We carry almost everything."

Finishing with the order the Young adult received the Tablet fro. Rosalina and put the order through. Asking for Rosalina's card, Rosalina complied with the teal Toad and gave her card to pay for what she ordered. "Alright everything's taken care of and it'll be two to three weeks for your order to be delivered to your place."

"That long?" Gasped Rosalina as she starred at the Toad. "Why that long?"

"Well it'll take a while to get most of your clothes made and delivered."

Sighing she nodded, _'Well, I'll be still here for a month before I have to leave.'_ Speaking up, "I guess that's understandable if you have all that to do." She paused be stepping forwards a bit. "Well then, thank you." Rosalina thanked the teal Toad.

"No problem," The Toad replied with a smile as she watched Rosalina leave the store. Stepping out of the store Rosalina took a right to head out to the impossibly sized cafeteria. Walking up to the glass railing that lined the loft walking walk that surrounded the eating area. She looked over the place to watch Koopa Troopas, Boos, Goombas, Toads and more different species walkabout the floor. Turning around she shook Daisy and Peach as she walked over to some stairs to head down to the ground floor.

 _"Stop shaking me damn it!"_ Daisy cussed as she jiggled.

 _"Please let us go!"_ Peach requested her owner. _"I have to run my kingdom!"_ She cried.

Rosalina laughed in her mind as she heard Daisy complain and Peach cry.

Stepping out of the store Rosalina took a right to head out to the impossibly sized cafeteria. Walking up to the glass railing that lined the loft walking walk that surrounded the eating area. She looked over the place to watch Koopa Troopas, boos, Goombas, Toads and more different species walkabout the floor. Turning around she shook Daisy and Peach as she walked over to some stairs to head down to the ground floor.

Rosalina laughed in her mind as she heard Daisy complain and Peach cry. Rosalina walked down the stair and stepped out onto the lowest floor where the giant food court was. Walking out along the sides of the food court she looked over the options of food. With so many choices she took a while to figure out exactly what she wanted. It was some simple tie food. After she paid for the foot she walked out to the center area of the foot court and picked a place to sit down at. While she couldn’t find a chair that could fit her she did find an open table where she could sit on Daisy making she stretch out slightly as she sat on her own butt as if it was a chair.

“Hey. Can I sit here?” A new voice asked Rosalina from across the table to see a teen with reddish orange hair. Mona, the high school student Mona was standing before her with a try of food in her hands.

Rosalina nodded and spoke up, “Sure.” Rosalina then watched Mona sit down on the chair on the other side of the table. “What are you doing here? I thought you had school or all those countless jobs at Diamond City.”

Mona shrugged as she started to eat but she stopped as her eyes snapped over at Peach. _‘Damn, why can’t I have boobs that big?’_ She mentally complained with a flat face. She continued to eat her burger before the busty blond smiled and spoke up.

“Do I sense jealously?” Rosalina teased her table companion. Mona went red and started to choke on her food all the while Rosalina gently giggled.

After a few coughs Mona managed to regain herself and after she stopped coughing she rubbed her mouth with a hand and spoke. “Not funny.”

“Your right,” Rosalina’s angelic voice responded. “It’s hilarious!”

Mona’s face still held annoyance as she retorked, “No its not. It’s just…”

“Just what?” Rosalina pressed after she finished her food.

 _‘I can’t believe I’m going to asked this.’_ Gathering her courage Mona just blurted it out. “Please help me grow breasts and an ass like yours!” She quickly begged with closed eyes and her hands in a pray like form. She wasn’t laud; she wasn’t quiet either however the begging caught Rosalina off guard as she blinked at the demand.

 _‘What do you know,’_ Rosalina mentally laughed. _“She wants assets like you two_!” She spoke to Peach and Daisy in the back of her mind.

 _“Us?”_ Daisy snapped, _“You are referring to us as nothing but your fucking ASS and BREASTS!”_ She started to scream. _“Quit treating us as just a part of your body!”_

 _“Not going to happen,”_ Rosalina responded. _“You are going to be my ass for as long as I want and for as long as I want. And so far I think I might want this to be permanent.”_

 _“PERMANENT!”_ Daisy screamed. _“As in I’ll never be released? You are being a true WITCH!”_

 _“Well then, if I do that. Then its sucks to be you,”_ Rosalina laughed and sung in her mind back at Daisy. Turning her attention back at Mona she remarked. “Aren’t you only sixt--”

“I’m eighteen,” Mona cut her off. “A senior in college.” Her not impressed face glared. “I’m legal age if that’s what you are wondering. Also, this is not a fan fiction so can you help me gain a nice pair of breasts likes yours. Maybe not the same size, but massive nonetheless. If I can get a rear to match then that’ll only be a bonus.”

Rosalina crossed her arms over her breasts also named as Peach. “Well I guess I can but why would a cutie like you want to gain sexy assets?”

“Cause I want to have a body that’ll tick off the high school brats who think their all that.” Mona informed her. “The ones who I call ‘brats’ show off their body and try to be sexy but all of them tend to be real bitches in the terms of them being rude and trying to use others.”

Rosalina started to smile, “Oh I see you want to be both sexy but at the same time still have your caring and kind soul that you have now. Am I right?”

Mona nodded, “Yes that’s right.” She leaned forwards on her arms. “It’s not just that. I also always got jealous of all the other girls who started growing extreme sized assets since last year. So while I don’t want breasts that touch the floor I still want some great tits.”

“SO you’re a pervert.” Rosalina laughed.

“I’m not a pervert,” Mona remarked before she continued. “That’s a job for a guy not a girl.”

“There is plenty of female perverts,” Rosalina reminded the eighteen year old. “But back to your first question. Yes I can help you gain the body of your dreams.”

“Really?” Mona’s eyes sparkled. "Thank you!"

"No problem," Rosalina smiled. "Are you free later today?" At that question Mona looked a bit confused. "What I mean is if we go to my apartment, we can get started right away."

"Wait apartment?" Mona repeated. "I thought you lived in the Comet Observatory?"

Rosalina shook he head. "I had to rent out an apartment for when I stay here for events, like the Kart Tournaments."

"Wait really?" Mona questioned the space queen. "Well, I guess that makes sense. So, can we leave now?" Mona rushed Rosalina.

Nodding Rosalina got up and picked up her empty tray. "Sure, we can go to my place."

Following Rosalina's lead Mona dis the same and the both dropped off their empty trays at a return stations for empty trays. "By the way how long are you staying here?" Mona asked.

"Between two to three weeks," Rosalina explained as she walked out of the food quart with Mona. "I ordered some new custom clothes and I can't go back to the observatory because they wouldn't be able to contact me when I'm out in my Observatory."

Rosalina md Mona stepped out on to some escalators before Mona returned the conversation. "I guess that makes sense. But where is your place?"

"It's an apartment in the Neo Downtown of Mushroom City," Rosalina plainly said.

 _'How the hell can she afford that place!'_ She mentally screamed while her face held a lot of shock. "Seriously?"

"Yep," Rosalina laughed with a smile.

 

Mona watched in a bit of shock. Rosalina's breasts and ass recessed in size till they hit the size of beach balls. Rosalina then opened the driver's door before leaned over to the front passenger side and opened the door to let Mona in. Slipping in Mona finally snapped as Rosalina backed out from her parking space to drive through the parking garage. "Why did you shrink them?!"

Giggling the blond beauty answered, "Well I need to be able to drive my car around. If I didn't I'd need someone else to drive me around in a pickup truck with me in the back trunk."

Mona blinked as she smacked her forehead, before breathing. "Alright I see your point. But will I be able to do that?" Mona turned and looked right at Rosalina who was just leaving the parking garage. "I mean, if I make mine too big to do most of what I do. Then I'll need to be able to make my assets smaller when I need to or make them bigger when I want to."

Rosalina giggled and informed her new student. "I can't teach you how to make them bigger on a whim. You will need to be able to use magic or cosmic energy. Now I can't give you magic but I can help you get and kept Cosmic Energy. But, you'll be getting your new ideal breast and ass size of your dreams but I won't give you the ability to grow them. Instead it'll be to temporality shrink them down so you can do your tasks that you need to do."

Mona had an ecstatic look and grinned, "Alright I can deal with that."

"Glad you think so," Rosalina smiled.

 

Walking through the futuristic halls of the Neo Apartment Skyscraper, Rosalina had both Peach and Daisy at full size. She almost took up the entire hallway as Mona was walking right by her. Stopping at her door, Rosalina put her hand out and unlocked the door to step through the door which was somehow big enough for Rosalina to walk through.

As soon as Mona stepped into the apartment to see how big and open it was. Once she walked in the door Rosalina closed it and Mona gasped at the sight. It was massive, the fit size for Rosalina and her breast and butt sizes. To the left was the open kitchen that was in the lower lefty corner of the open room. It had white tiles that covered the entire kitchen floor. Around the top of the kitchen area was wooden cabinets that hug down around the edge. The last thing she noted was the fact that it had marble counter tops and silver appliances.

To the right of that room was an open living room area that was a step below the main level of the room and had a glass table. It also had white couches that could all fit Rosalina’s massive rear. On the wall that the main door was on was a giant flat screen TV and to the far right of the main room was an open door that lead to a bedroom.

The last two things that she saw was the giant glass wall across the room what had blinds to stop others from looking in.  The other thing that she noted was a bathroom that was in the upper right of the single room. “You could afford this place?”

“Well as a space traveler I have the Cosmic Dollar and its one of the few places that can fit my size.” Rosalina told Mona as she stepped out to the single couch that sat closest to them. Taking a seat, she sat down in the three-person couch, she took up the whole couch as Daisy was smashed in and pushed out. Mona walked around and sat on another three-person couch that faced the big flat screen TV. “So I have a question for you.”

“Sure what is it?” Mona asked.

“How do you want your assets to grow? By either magic or a bit of anal and breast?” Rosalina gently asked.

“Vore,” Mona went a bit pale. “You mean eating someone whole? And in this case through my breasts or rear?! How does this even relate to my wish of bigger assets?”

Rosalina smiled and laughed as she asked, “Have you heard about Daisy and Peach disappearing?”

“Well yeah, it’s all over the news,” Mona tilted her head. “But how is this even related to me gaining larger tits. They just disappeared after that big karting tournaments.”

“What do you think happened to them?” Rosalina playfully giggled as she shook Peach around.

 _“Please stop shaking me!”_ Peach cried.

Mona went white. “You mean…”

“Yep I turned Peach into my new milky breasts and Daisy into my rear.” Rosalina truthfully told Mona. “Don’t worry they are not dead but instead are alive as my now massive assets.”

Mona looked down but then looked back over to Rosalina surprisingly calm. “But…”

Putting her hands behind her head Rosalina spoke up. “Don’t worry, I might return them back to normal later.”

“But you always had breasts and an ass that large!” Mona finally broke out.

“Nope,” she shook her head and continued. That’s the power of Cosmic Energy Powers.” Rosalina explained. “It’s a very powerful magic that can almost do anything.”

“Damn,” Mona gasped. “So you made it so that it was as if you always had such large when you breast vored… Peach and ate Daisy through your rear.”

The blond immortal nodded. “Yeah but now that you know. You are not to tell anyone, or you’ll be joining Peach.” As she said the word peach she cupped her breasts.

Mona franticly nodded and instantly agreed. “Fine I will not tell anyone!”

 _“What! That little girl should be helping us!”_ Daisy whined in the back of Rosalina’s mind.

 _“That means…”_ Peach started to cry.

Ignoring them Rosalina smiled. “I knew you wouldn’t but now my question is what way do you want to grow your assets? Pure Cosmic Energy Magic or Via Vore?”

“Magic,” Mona flatly spoke. “I’d rather not do the same thing you did to Peach and Daisy.” She paused before continuing. “I’d rather not having to deal with a similar situation.”

Nodding the blue eyed woman brought up, “How big?” She then pulled her want out of nowhere and held it up in her left hand.

Leaning back in her spot, Mona rolled her neck to look at Rosalina. “Well, I don’t want a set of boobs that reach past my waist. At least not yet. That also goes for my rear. I do not want it too big either.” She continued to speak. “It’s mostly a hourglass form I want with my chest and ass matching in size.”

Rosalina started to think, _‘Ah that size might work!’_ She grinned over at Mona. “Would having beach ball tits and butt cheeks work?”

Mona’s eyes sparkled. “That’ll be perfect!” She beamed as she jumped up into the air. She twirled a bit in the open space before the glass table. “When can we start?”

“Right now,” Rosalina laughed. “Just remember after this I’ll have to teach you how to use your own Cosmic Energy.”

Mona blinked and repeated, “My own Cosmic Energy?”

Rosalina nodded. “Yep, like me you were born with it in you.  For me it focused on turning me into an eternally young immortal.”

“Wait you became immortal because of that?”

“Pretty much but I was still able to use it for other things,” Rosalina smiled. “Like transforming this Princesses into my booty and milky tits.”

Point one hand at Peach, “Ok I can see your point. But back to topic. You can give me my new breast and butt with hips sizes.”

Nodding Rosalina’s gently smiled and asked, “Are you ready?”

“YES!” Mona squealed. Right after she answered the immortal, the long haired blond waved her wand. Right after she lowered her hand Mona felt a small wave of pleasure in her chest, hips and rear end. Looking down she blushed red as she felt her chest expanding in her red clothes. Watching her chest she felt and watched her own clothes grew at the same time. Taking a minute to look down at her waist and hips she could feel her hips slowly flare out and watched her butt cheeks balloon out.

She put her hands on her chest as her breast reached past the A range to reach out into the B cup sizes. _‘Wow this feels really good,’_ she thought. Continued to watch her clothes collar opened up to show her cleavage. At this point it didn’t take long till her breast went into the C cup range. At that point she turned her head back and saw that her waist flared out and extra two inches on each hip and continued to expand.  Letting go of her chest with one hand she touched her rear and could feel it grow out as it was gaining padding.  “This is a bit slow.”

“I could speed it up but I think you’d rather take it slow.” Rosalina shrugged. “Besides you already hit the D range.”

Mona looked down at her breast to see that they were indeed D cups and she also saw that her rear grew to match the size roughly. She turned back to look down at her breasts and blushed red. Over the next five minutes her breasts and booty grew out even farther as they reached the halfway mark to the target. Mona let go of her rear and busts as she watched her breast continue to grow.

“Looks like they are almost there,” Rosalina noted.

Mona smiled and looked down to see that her breasts stopped growing out. She reached out with her hands and gripped both of her breach ball sized tits. As she gripped her own breasts she felt a good amount of pleasure and went a bit red and gasped. “Damn that’s a lot...”

Rosalina nodded, “Most likely you’ll feel a lot of pleasure when you squeeze them for a while till you get used to them.”

Mona nodded and rolled her neck over to her rear end to see that both of her butt cheeks was the same size of her breasts. Her hips were also wide enough to fit her new butt size without them looking like two sphere attached to her body. But instead of falling down below her waist line. Her butt cheeks rose a few inches above her waist line. "Wow this is perfect!" She then drove in between Rosalina's breasts as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Glad you like them," the angel like woman smiled. "Just to warn you, having bigger gift might make you more..." Rosalina paused and rubbed her head. "Easier to get set off."

The older teenager nodded and slipped back out from being wedged in Peach, "Alright, I'll be careful." She assured her new teacher. "So I guess the next step is to learn how to use this Cosmic Energy?"

Rosalina nodded and said, "As soon as you are ready."

"Can we start today?" Mona beamed.

Rosalina stood up and leaned down slightly to look at the five foot ten red head. Peach could feel herself touch the floor as she heard Rosalina say, "Sure. Let’s get started!"

 

“You’re catching on fast.”

Mona, who was just starting to learn about her cosmic energy, with stress covering her face she gritted her teeth as she held out her hands before her. In her hands black cloudy orbs of black light was flickering and holding a spherical shape. As she held her hands out before her the black light kept on shifting in form. _‘Why is this so damn hard!’_

Mona stole a quick glance at Rosalina who sat in the couch to her right. Rosalina was sitting in the couch with her ass wedged in across the whole couch. Her breasts was resting against the ground while she hoisted her head up with her hands as her elbows pushed into her fleshy fun bags.

"Not helping," Mona hissed harshly as she tried to hold the energy on her hands.

"But you are a fast learner." Rosalina smiled. "Normally it takes about a week for someone to get to this point when they first start."

"That's not very helpful," Mona gritted her teeth.

Rosalina took a short look to the side as she made a motion with her hands. "We--" She stopped as a large explosion echoed. The black orb shattered into smoke and encased Mona in the smoke. But instead of having the gases fill the room. It was stopped by an invisible box that surrounded her student. "Good thing I set up a barrier or my apartment would be ruined." Rosalina giggled.

Soon the black smoke cleared and showed that Mona was covered with black dust covering her entire face. The other thing was that the front of her shirt and bra was burnt away to show off her naked pink nipples. Mons then blinks and made a puffing sound much like a cartoon. She looked down to see her naked beach balls hanging naked, “Damn it! I burned away my shirt!”

Her teacher started to laugh, “Well….” She started to sing, “Cosmic Energy can do a lot. We got luckily that it only burnt your clothes.”

Mona still covered in black looked over to her teacher, “I’d rather not know what could have been worse. But came I get this stuff off of my face?” Nodding Rosalina snapped her fingers and the red head felt her face turn clean. “Thanks, but I just noticed that I am now half naked.”

Rosalina shrugged, “I don’t think that it is an issue. It’s fun having your breasts hanging loose. Besides, I can just reform your clothes.”

Mona’s face fell as she had both of her hands held up to her shoulder’s height. “Damn it Sensei.” She complained, “Why do you like the idea of having your breasts being naked?”

“Sensei?” Her master repeated.

“Yes Sensei,” Mona repeated flat toned. “I mean what else should I call you instead? Teacher, Master, Sensei, Trainer, Coach, Instructor?” She listed off a few names.

Rosalina just laughed out loud for a minute before she spoke up. “Just call me Busty Master Rosalina,” she smiled with a wink.

Mona nearly feel the ground at the comment, “Never mind.” She choked. “Just forget that I’d asked. I’ll just switch to calling you master instead.” She turned her head and starred at her master as a new thought went through her mind. _‘Seriously? Busty Master Rosalina? How did she even say that with a straight face?’_

“Well regardless,” Rosalina steered the topic away. “Before I can teach you about Body manipulation. You’ll need to learn and become an expect at Cosmic Energy Manipulation.”

Mona nodded her head slightly, "Ok. But why do I need to learn that first?"

Rosalina held up a finger. "First off, Manipulation of Cosmic Energy in the way that you are currently learning will increase your control of your powers. Another thing to note is that once you can learn to grow and shrink that ball of energy in your hands. The knowledge and method is generally the same when expanding your body parts. The thing is. It's very hard to shrink the default size of your assets back down after you grow them. Most of the time they'll revert the biggest size you had them at. So, I need you to gain a really tight control over your powers as I am not going to grow your breasts nor your ass for you." The platinum blond immortal let her words sink in. "So that means if you want bigger breasts and a bigger booty. Then you are going to have to do it yourself."

Mona went wide eyed at the new information. _'Wait a fucking minute! **I** will have to grow my **breasts** BY myself!?'_ Her face fell into shock. Stuttering, "So I gu-guess this'll help me l-l-learn how to hold mm-- my tits and butt i-in a a a--- smaller shape till I release th-the-them back to normal?"

Clasping her hands togather over Peach Rosalina closed her eyes and chipped, "Pretty much!

Mona looked down at her naked breasts, _'Damn. This is going to be harder than I thought if I to eventually have an hourglass like her.'_ Unknown to the red head, as her thoughts ran wild Rosalina head her members start to speak up.

 _"Hey Rosy,"_ Daisy nervously chuckled. _"Look I am sorry that I teased you about not having a massive ass. Can you please transform me back?"_ Daisy pleaded with her capture.

 _"No."_ The flat and harsh word hit Daisy in the heart as she heard the platinum blond respond. _"I have no plans to release someone who is such an ass."_ She paused in mentally conversation before she wittily added. _"Oh wait, **you're** now MY ass! And quite the extremely massive and lovely ass!"_

 _"I am NOT an ass!"_ Daisy bellowed much to Rosalina's enjoyment.

"I see," Mona breathed after calming down. "But I am curious about what is Cosmic Energy is?"

"Oh," said Rosalina. "Cosmic Energy is a very powerful magic as I said, which is powerful enough to bend reality, space and time."

"Ok I knew you said that it can do that," Mona noted. "But hell. That means both you and I have an extremely powerful magic!"

"Indeed, it is truly powerful," Rosalina continued. "It's the most powerful one out there and only a select few can even be born with it. So even if one is born with it, it does not mean that person will be able to use it."

Mona put on a thoughtfully face, "Wait a minute. Didn't you earlier say that if I don't have it then they have to get to me acquire some."

With a bit of realization, "Oh that. Like I said before, a person needs to be born with Cosmic Energy Powers. They cannot be transferred to someone else who never had the cosmic energy in the first place. However!" She sung the last word. "You see there is a loop hole. You know about Power Ups." Mona nodded.

"Well, Power Ups are made with Cosmic Energy." The platinum blond explained. "For example, a fire flower is a flower that has been made using Cosmic Energy. What that means is, the Cosmo Energy is molded into a fire flower. And since it is packaged as a power up all of the needed skills and knowledge is built into the item as it gets used."

"Wait a minute," Mona crossed her arms. "Then that means everyone can use this magic?"

Rosalina gently shook her head, "Yes and no. Sometimes the power is timed and other times it lasts till you get hit." Resting het head on Peach she smiled, "Although when someone uses a power up they can drain and remove the mold to be pure Cosmic Energy. However, every time you do that. There is a limited supply of magic that you can use."

Mona nodded and spoke, “That sounds like it’d be a pain for me to use then.”

“That’s why I am really glad to see that you have your own cosmic energy.”

Mona then got back into position before she stopped and looked over to Rosalina, “However there is one more thing I’d like to know.”

“What is?” Rosalina asked.

“After I learn how to create this sphere,” Mona started. “What would I cover next?”

Resting her face on her hand, “Well. I guess I’ll teach you how to mold it into attacks, like the ones you get from fire flowers for example.”

"So I could use fire flower and ice flower attacks without using the items!" Mona exclaimed.

Rosalina nodded in agreement. "Not only that but also you can create shields and almost everything."

"Like a hand gun or a sword?" The red heads eyes twinkled.

Rosalina's face fell as a sweat drop traveled down the back of her head. "Yeah."

"Fuck yeah!" Mona squealed in glee as she focused again on creating and maintaining the sphere I her hands. At the time passed Mona started to get better at her powers over the next few hours till she could finally create and maintain a tennis ball sized Cosmic Energy ball in her hands.

"I finally did it!" Mona celebrated as she held the sphere out to her extremely busty teacher.

Smiling, "I'm happy that you got this done. Because the next thing you will be learning tomorrow will be how to shape this energy into more than just a sphere. As well as how to shrink and grow the sizes of the Cosmic Energy."

Mona did a double take, "Wait a minute. Tomorrow?"

Rosalina nodded her head before she pointed over Mona's shoulders. "It's already ten'oclock at night."

Mona blinked, _'It's already that late?'_ She thought. "I guess we'll have to continue tomorrow. But I'd need to go home and return here." She complained.

"Is that an issue?"

Mona held a look that said yes. "It's a four hour drive here and back." She put a hand on her other arm. "I'd have so little time to get here to train and get home to sleep."

Rosalina crossed her arms in thought before she got an idea. "What about using the warp pipes to get here?"

"That could work but I do not know what warp pipes I'd need to take," said Mona. "So finding the best express pipes will be a huge hassle. And I could take just as long to get here."

A light went up in Rosalina's head, "Them why don't you stay here with me for the next two weeks?"

Mona blinked, "Wait are you serious?" She gasped. "I could live with you here in your apartment till you leave?"

Rosalina made a noise in confirmation, "But I guess I'll have to figure out a way to get you here and back to Diamond City."

Dread covered Mona's face as she realized what her busty sansei was saying. "Shit!" She exclaimed with her arms flailing. "The break ends on next Sunday. My school starts back up on Monday!"

Rosalina put a hand to her chin, "Well today is Tuesday night. So that means for your second week of training you'll have to get from Diamond City to Mushroom City and back each day."

“Yes and add to the fact that I have homework I will be given,” Mona further explained.

Rosalina grinned, “I think I know how to make the second week work out.” She snapped her fingers and a small necklace appeared in midair. In the center of the black string was a golden star. “Where this from now on. Once you return home I should be able to create a special portal in my apartment that connects directly with your house.”

Mona’s face dropped as she had a slightly disbelieving face on. “That sounds so damn cliché.”

“It works doesn’t it?” Rosalina crossed her arms.

 _‘I guess if it works then I got no reason to complain,’_ Mona thought. “Alright, I’ll take it home with me at the end of a week.” She held out her hand to Rosalina who took it and shook.

“Glad you are willing to do that,” Rosalina said. “But its late and I want to get an early start in the morning on your training.”

“I guess that means I need to go to bed now?”

“Yes,” Rosalina said as she walked over to her bedroom. “Come on,” she called over her shoulders. “We need to get ready for bed. I think I have a few spare clothes for you to wear tonight.” She smiled.

“Wait a minute,” Mona made a cross form with her arms. “We are going to sleep in the same room?”

“Well I don’t have a guest room,” Rosalina stated. “And I could probably generate a second bed for you as well.”

“Well I guess that can work,” Mona relaxed. Stepping over to her teacher she followed her into her bed room and into her large ass bathroom to get dressed. By the time they were done getting ready Rosalina was in a two-piece turquoise pajama clothes that hugged every curve of her body. Mona on the other hand just wore a set of loose turquoise pair like Rosalina’s only it fit her body just right as it flowed over her body loosely.

“Wow I didn’t think you’d have a pair that’d fit me,” Mona said which earned a giggle from Rosalina.

“Well with Cosmic Energy,” She sweetly answered. “You can do a whole hell of a lot.”

 _‘No kidding!’_ Mona thought. _‘You can transform others into your body parts. Grow and shrink body parts and objects and even wield it like a power up!’_ She mentally exclaimed.

“Alright your bed is right next to mine,” the Galaxy queen informed her student as she pointed to the left of the bed. Mona followed her finger to see a smaller white bed that lay right next to the massive bed for her master.

“Thank you,” Mona yawned before she rubbed her eyes.

“See you in the morning,” Rosalina said.

 

Some sunlight broke into the bedroom as it bathed Mona in warmth. Opening her eyes she looked around to see that Rosalina was out of her bed. ‘Looks like she is already up,’ Mona thought. Slipping out of the bed she tiringly waked over to the bedroom door and walked into the main room to smell something good.

“Morning!” Rosalina called over to Mona who kept on walking over to the kitchen. Mona took note that the TV in the living room side Rosalina’s TV was turned on with the news. Mona stopped right at the edge of the kitchen as she noticed what Rosalina was making. Eggs, sausage and pancakes. "I just finished making breakfast," The platinum blond told her as she took the food over to the dining table near the glass windows. Setting the food down on the table Mona followed her to the table and sat down on the left while Rosalina sat across from her.

Sitting down at the Table Mona dug into her food before speaking up. “Why do you have the TV on?”

Rosalina shrugged and replied, “I needed something to listen to and I wanted to keep up with the news for today.” She paused as she ate her food before she continued. “It’s a habit of mine when I visit here.”

Mona nodded and asked, “After I learn this control thing. What will I be learning next?”

"Huh?" Rosalina said with a mouth full of food. "Why do you want to know?"

"Call me curious," Mona said with a fork pointing at Rosalina.

"Well you will be learning how to create a shield using Cosmic Energy.” Rosalina told her student.

“A shield?”

“It’s the next basic step,” Rosalina stated with a smile. “Mainly due to the fact that it’ll help you learn how to shape the energy in your hands.”

Mona nodded in understanding as she finished her breakfast. “So can we get started in just a bit?” She asked her teacher.

Before Rosalina could reply the two heard a toad on the news speak up. _“In other news, an investigation has started to find Peach and Daisy who went missing yesterday. After finding out that they were missing the police already ruled out Bowser.”_

“That does not sound good for you,” Mona softly spoke.

A look of concern covered the galaxy Queens face as she remarked. “Looks like I’ll have to be careful for a little while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Should non "Mario" characters get introduced into my Rosalina's Revenge series?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12964629)


	3. Chapter 2

A look of concern covered the galaxy Queens face as she remarked. “Looks like I’ll have to be careful for a little while.”

 _“Ha! I knew that they would not give up on us!”_ Daisy exclaimed. _“Once they find you. You’ll be thrown in jail!”_

 _“You should just let us go,”_ Peach spoke up. _“Perhaps if you let us go then you **might** not get in trouble.”_

 _“Not going to happen,”_ Rosalina replied. _“They can’t find you. Nothing points to me and I’ll make sure of it.”_

“Hey Rosalina?” Mona spoke up. Rosalina turned her head to look back at Mona. “Since you have them as your assets how do you plan do if they find out?”

Rosalina giggled, “Oh they will not find out.”

“But what if they do find out?” Mona pressed.

Rosalina blinked and started to think, “Well I am not sure but I know that I’ll be staying out of their investigation.”

Mona’s eyebrows rose, “Wouldn’t they notice?”

Rosalina shrugged before she picked up her plate and moved back into the kitchen. “Well I’ll just be careful.” Mona just starred at the galaxy queen as she finished cleaning the table. “Besides at most I’ll be here for three weeks.”

Mona’s face fell, “Three weeks?”

“Well time just goes by fast for me,” Rosalina reminded Mona. “Anyways, want to get started?”

“Hell yeah!”

 

“You are catching on fast,” Rosalina giggled.

For the past twenty minutes Mona was fighting to transform the Cosmic Energy sphere into a disk. “Thanks but this is not easy to do.”

“I understand,” Rosalina smiled softly. “It’s not easy for first timers. Most of the time it just explode…” She never got to finish the sentence as Mona was submerged in black smoke. The space queen quietly laughed at the sight.

Once again Mona’s clothes got scorched away leaving her naked but covered in black ashes that hung to her body. “Not again.” She complained. “This is just annoying!”

“Well, you are learning really fast,” Rosalina reassured her student. “Try again.” Rosalina snapped her fingers and Mona’s clothes regenerated. Mona Nodded. After a little while longer Mona was finally able to create a shield. She held the shape into an eye contact lens shaped in front of her as it covered her completely from the front.

“Hell yeah!” Mona cheered as she held the black cloud shield in front. Taking a minute, she broke it down and made a peace sign at Rosalina.

“Good,” She smiled gently. “Now all you need to do it in less time than twenty minutes.” Mona’s mouth dropped down to her breasts. “Now I need you do try to make it instantly like how you can make a Cosmic Sphere.”

“WHAT!” She gasped. “This is not easy!”

Rosalina shrugged. “Well you are learning extremely fast. I mean that you learned how to make a Cosmic Sphere in a single day. As I said many people take about a week to learn that.”

Mona just nodded as she starred blackly at Rosalina’s breasts before Rosalina’s giggle snapped her out of her spunk. “I guess you really want a bust like mine.”

Mona’s face dropped, _‘Well I do not want someone else as my bust but I do want my bust bigger.’_ She thought. “Your breasts are massive,” Mona admired. “I still want my bigger but I don’t think I want them that large.”

 _“I'm a person!”_ Peach snapped. _“Not some body part!”_

 _“Oh but that is what you are,”_ Rosalina sung back in her head. _“You are my breasts till I decide to let you go.”_

Mona cracked her fingers and held out her palms again. “Alright I will make a shield faster this time!” She said with determination. Gathering energy in the palms of her hands she willed the black clouds to shift and form a simple manifold. It slowly started to bend and thin.

 

“Fi finally!” Mona gasped. “I got it down to ten minutes.” She quickly grinned as she once again showed her teacher the shield. She held out her hands and had a shield generate in front of her about ten minutes.

“Want to head put for lunch? You been at it for a couple hours now, and it's 11:30 right now.? Rosalina asked her student.

“It's that later already?” Mona caught her breath.

Rosalina nodded, “Yes and I believe you deserve a nice lunch somewhere in the city.”

Mona’s stomach growled, “Uh where would we go?”

“I believe that the Green Shell would be a good little place to eat,” Rosalina answered as she got off her couch and stretched her arms and legs. “I’ve been there before.” She continued. “It’s a nice little place to eat at. It’s a few blocks down the street.”

Mona blinked, “It’s just down the street?” She repeated.

“Yep,” Rosalina responded. “We can walk there.” Rosalina made grabbed and white purse full of her things and gestured Mona to come with her when she reached her apparent door. Following her Mona walked out of the apartment so Rosalina could lock it.

 

“So this is it?” Mona stated as she stood at the tall build white and green building. The restaurant was on the bottom floor of the building. Steeping through the glass doors Mona and Rosalina stepped through into the sub shop. Its interior held a very nice atmosphere as it was made with a look of wood. The entrance was in the bottom left wall on the street. To the left of Mona was the wall of the tower and to the right was all the bend seating and tables.

All along the windowed south and east wall was booth tables. Up near the counters for orders subs was a curved wooden wall that kept the tables a booths separate from the service desk. Rosalina just walk up fast the curved wall with. _‘How is no one starring at Rosalina?’_ Mona wondered.

“Hi,” A green shelled Koopa cashier snapped Mona out of her spunk. “Welcome to The Green Shell,” He continued. “Can I place your order?”

Rosalina looked up at the menus on the flat screen TVS above. “I’ll have one of the large club sandwich.”

The Koopa nodded and looked over to Mona. Mona taking the hint take a quick look over the menu and said. “I’ll take the large Tuna.”

“Alright that’ll be 20 coins.” Rosalina nodded and paid the money. “Your ticket is number 046.” The Koopa informed them. Rosalina kindly took the ticket and went with Mona back to the eat area. Rosalina picked out a table for four and moved one of the chairs off to the side slight so she could sit down on her own ass.

 _“Damn it Rosy!”_ Daisy bitched. _“Quit sitting on and squishing me!”_

 _“You’re my ass cheeks,”_ Rosalina teased in the back of her mind. _“Of Couse you are going to be smashed and squished.”_

“Wow this is a nice little place,” Mona stated as she pulled out a chair to sit down. But as she was about to sit down she was stopped by a familiar voice.

“Rosalina,” an Italian voice called out. Mona and Rosalina turned over to look to the side to see Luigi and Mario walking over to them.

“Want to sit with us?” Rosalina quickly asked. Mona taking a hint quickly stepped over and sat down next to the cosmic queen.

“Sure, if-a its ok with you,” Mario replied. Rosalina nodded and the two brothers sat in the chairs across from the girls. “Have you seen or heard any a-thing about Peach or-a Daisy?”

Rosalina faked concern as she spoke, “No I am afraid not. I’m worried what happened to them.”

“Do you think that their disappearance is related to our Karting Tournament today?” Luigi asked.

Rosalina shrugged, “to be honest. I do not think so.”

Mona spoke up, “So what is going to happen if they cannot be found?”

Luigi and Mario looked at each other before Mario spoke up, “It’-a be a nightmare with the Toads trying to keep-a the peace.”

“Something had to happen at the Karting Circuit,” Luigi crossed his arms. “I swear they went missing then.”

Mona cut in, “I’d love to race in a Karting Tournament.”

Rosalina touched her student’s shoulders, “I bet you would be enjoy it.”

Mario crossed him arms, “Speaking of that. Did you see them after the race today Rosalina?”

“I saw them before I left in the Locker rooms.” Rosalina faked pondering. “We talked and they wanted me to make their assets grow. But, I just got changed and left.”

“So you do not have any idea what could have happened?” Luigi asked.

“Sorry I do not,” Rosalina sighed.

 _“That's bullshit!”_ Daisy snapped in Rosalina's mind. _“You know exactly what happened to me and Peach!”_

 _“And no one will find out!”_ Rosalina remarked. “Although I wish I had any ideas of what happened.”

“It's no big deal,” Mario sighed. “We'll just have to look around and find out what happened.”

 _“Number 046!”_ A worker called out.

“That's our order,” Rosalina stated before she got off her Daisy ass and walked over to the counter to get the food that she and Mona ordered.

“Mario? Luigi?” Mona asked the two plumbers. “Do you think someone who was there might be related to their disappearance?”

Luigi crossed his arms, “I know Dry bones was in the race along with Pink Gold Peach but i-a don't think that they-a had anything to do with it.”

“I know that Wario, Waluigi and bowser was there,” Mario admitted.

“Well think they might have to…”

Mona got cut off by Luigi, “No. I never know what Waluigi does. And Wario is just hunting for money.”

Rosalina just then arrived back with the food for Mona and herself. She gave Mona her food and then sat down on Daisy again. _“Stop doing that!”_ Daisy yelled in Rosalina's mind. _“I do not like being squished and smashed!”_

 _“You’re an ass,”_ Rosalina reminded her prisoner. “What were you three talking about?” Rosalina asked.

 _“Probably about what happen to Daisy and I,”_ Peach sadly sighed.

“About who might be related to what happened to Peach and Daisy.” Mario answered.

Rosalina nodded before she started to eat her food. “But the police are looking into it, right?”

Mario got up to grab his and Luigi’s food. Luigi nodded. “They are. I think they already spoke with Bowser and I am sure they'll interview the other racers.”

Mona put down her food and spoke up right when Mario returned with the food for himself and his bro. “Think that they'll ask more than the racers?”

Mario was eating his pasta, “I think they will. But it's weird normally Luigi and I find out who kidnapped the Princess and then go because her.”

“Ya.” Luigi added. “We’d just go and beet the bad guy up and get the Princesses back.”

Rosalina just finished her sandwich while Mona already finished and put hers away. Rosalina glanced at her watch to see what time it was. “Sorry bros. I got to go. I have a show on at my apartment that I can't miss.”

“That’s ok,” Luigi smiled. “I hope you like it.”

Rosalina gave a small angelica smile and said her good byes and left with Mona.

 

Rosalina used Daisy as a giant beanbag chair as she sat on the floor watching Mona generate a black sphere. “That looks good far,” Rosalina commented. “Just hold it steady.”

“I think I got it,” Mona smiled happily as she held the sphere out for her teacher to see. “Looks like I am getting the hand of things!”

Rosalina nodded, “Now you just need to turn it into a fire ball.”

Mona looked worried, “Um how am I going to do that without burning down the building?”

Waving her hand Rosalina spoke, “I'll prevent that from happening.” She smiles softly. “I can't have you get me kicked out of my apartment.”

“I must be lucky if you will be able to prevent that,” Mona blinked.

Rosalina held a hand over Peach and had a little fireball erupt into life. “This is the next step. Turning that sphere into a fire ball. You need to have a core for the flame to be attached so the fire ball will stay.”

Mona nodded. “So what am I doing exactly? Is it like using a fire flower?”

“It's the same thing,” Rosalina answered. “Right now what you are doing is making fire balls without a power up. So it'll be harder to do since you need to do it without a power up. Including learning how to make it last longer and bounce!” Rosalina jiggled Peach.

 _“Please stop doing that!”_ Peach cried in Rosalina’s mind.

Mona tilts her head, “I think I follow but make it bounce? How can I do that?”

“Plenty of ways,” Rosalina smiled.

“But when do I get to learn how to do body manipulation?”  Mona excitedly asked with a big grin.

“Once you master fire balls,” Rosalina answered her student who squealed with excitement. 


	4. Chapter 3

In the middle of a white Marke room, Toadette sat at a gray chair and table that had two other toads standing over the other side. “Thanks for coming in.”

The Toad on the chair across from her was a blue with steal blue eyes. He looked across to the young Toad. Toeadette started to look down with her as she tried to hide her eyes.  “Why did you ask for me?” Toadette asked as she fidgeted with her hands under the table.

 With his hands on the table, the Toad across from Toadette answered the girl. “Mark and I were assigned to the case of why Peach and Daisy are missing,” The first toad in a gray jacket, under that he had a black shirt. He also wore gray pants with black shoes. Standing next to the toad was Mark.

Mark was a green toad with green eyes and wore a tan set of clothes.

“Don’t worry you’re not in trouble,” Mark told the young Toad who sighed in relief “We just need to ask a few questions on Peach’s and Daisy’s disappearance.”

“Oh, I see,” Toadette quickly nodded as she rubbed her arm.

“Our big question what were you doing before you found that they were missing?” Mark’s partner asked.

“Uh, well I was watching the race in the crowd. After the race…” She paused and rolled her eyes up in thought. “I uh…. I went to the parking lot to wait for them.” Toadette answered as she looked back at the two Toads before her. “For Peach and Daisy as we were going to a Mario Party at noon.”

The investigator nodded and furthered the question as he leaned forwards on his elbows. “Can you tell us more? Like when did you check the lockers rooms?”

“Well it was about twenty minutes before I walked to the locker rooms.”

“What time did you notice they weren't coming?”

“11:30,” Toadette explained with as she put a hand to her chin. Her eyes widened just a bit as something hit her. “After waiting till that time, I went over to the locker room only to bump into Rosalina.”

“Rosalina?” Mark’s partner asked. His eyebrows rose at the name. “As in the cosmic guardian?”

Nodding Toadette smiled and replied. “Yes, we talked and then after that I went into and found that the two went missing.”

“Did Rosalina say anything weird?” The interviewing Toad asked the girl.

“Nothing out of the ordinary,” Toadette shook her head with closed eyes.

“Do you think that Rosalina had anything to do with the princess’ disappearance?

“No not at all,” Toadette responded. “She is way too nice to be involved with this like that.”

Ah well that's all that we have to ask you,” Marks partner stated. “Do you mind if we call you back in if we have anything else to ask?”

“Of course not.”

“Thank you for your time.”

“Not a problem.” After they stopped the interview of the young girl. She went out of the building while Mark and his friend talked.

“So, what do you think Matt?”

Matt the interviewer sighed, “Well she was telling the truth from what I could tell.” He looked over to his co-investigator. “What do you think Mark?”

Replying, “I don’t think she knows much more but I think we should try to contact Rosalina.” Mark explained his reasoning. “At least she might give some sort of clue on what happened. It’s just like they vanished into thin air.”

“People shouldn’t just vanish into thin air,” Matt reminded his co-worker. “Unless you’re a Magi Koopa. They take their clothes and all with them when they vanish.”

“True,” Mark agreed. “It'd be a cold day in the underwhere if I ever see one of those weirdos naked.” He shuttered.

Holding his hand up, “Please do not put that image in my head. “Can we please get back on track”

“Sure,” Mark replied. “Getting back on track. I think that Rosalina must have seen them last based on Toadette’s interview,” Mark pointed out his thoughts. “If anyone would know what happened to them it'd be her. Those three are always together.”

“I don't know about that,” Matt shook his head. “But we should get her in to ask her some questions. If anything, just like you said. She probably been the last one to have seen the two.”

“I'll get her number to call her in.”

 

 

“You're making them too unstable,” Rosalina told her student. “Just create a single flame first. Not the whole ball of fire.”

“Fuck!” Mona cussed as smoke covered her body again. The red head was once again standing in a box force field to prevent everything from getting ruined. By the time the smoke cleared her clothes was turned to ash and her body colored back by soot.

Rosalina could only giggle with a smile the sight of the poor girl. But, her attention was quickly drawn away by the sound of her phone. At the sound of its ringing her eyes rolled back to the phone. Getting off her couch she started to walk to the kitchen where her phone was.

“Can you remove this ash!?” She heard her student call over to her. Without giving notation that she heard her she used her magic to clear Mona’s body and reform her clothes. The immortal blond reached down to answer her phone. “Hello this is Rosalina speaking.” She answered the phone with a slight smile. But it quickly turned into a frown as her eye widened at the voice. _‘Damn,’_ The word entered her mind. _‘I should have seen this coming.’_

“Sure, I can come into,” Rosalina replied as her eyes thinned back to normal. However, she still held the firm frown. “What time do I need to come in?” She paused and listened to the phone with a blank face. “Alright, I can come in right now. I just would like to know how long it'll take.” She grew a small smile and simply replied. “I'm not too busy but I'm be coming in right away.” She hung up and put the phone down. “Fuck.” She cussed. “I should have known this would happen.”

Mona who was trying to grow a small flame into a sphere looked over to her master for just a second. But the moment she did, her sphere exploded. Going into a coughing fit she closed her eyes as her master stepped over to her. “W-hat…” She started. “Was that a-about?”

“The police,” Rosalina answered. “They want to me to come in for questioning relating to Peach and Daisy case.”

 _“Hot damn!”_ Daisy cheered. _“Once they see you, you’re going to get busted and I can finally have my body back!”_

Peach also picked up on Daisy’s burst of happiness and agreed. _“And then I can no longer be someone’s breasts!”_

Mona’s face turned to one of worry. “Wait did they figure what happened to them?”

Rosalina shook her head at the girl. Once she reached her student she spoke up, “Not at all. Just some questions about what I know. At least from what I can tell.”

Mona nodded but looked down over her naked body. “Uh can you fix this?” Rosalina nodded with a small smile and snapped her fingers as Mona had her body get cleaned and her clothes reformed. “So. Uh, when do you have to go?”

“Now.” Rosalina answered with a flat face. “I said I could go in right away. I think I know how to get them off my back this way.”

Daisy huffed, _“Oh I doubt they won’t believe a word you say!”_ Her voice almost made Rosalina whence. _“After all you’re the only other girl in the kart race!”_

Rosalina mentally shook her head. _“Just because I was the only other girl in the race doesn’t mean that I was the only one who could do anything to you two.”_ She paused before she spoke up again. _“Add to the fact that anyone can disobey the only females allowed in the girl’s locker room.”_

“So how do you plan to get them off your back?” Mona grabbed her teacher’s attention back. “I mean they might find you out! If they do, then who is going to teach me?”

Smiling Rosalina touched the girl’s shoulders and tried to reassure her. “They are not going to bust me.” Looking straight into the girl’s eyes. “After all who can outsmart an immortal?” She released her grip on the girl and grinned. “So, we are going to take a break from your lessons and go there together.”

“Huh? Together?” Mona shook her head. Confusion etched over her face. “Why?”

This time it was Rosalina’s time to have her face drop. “Because, I do not want you destroying my apparent when I am gone.”

“I won’t do that!”

“You exploded over twenty times.”

 

 

Mona looked at the building that stood before her and her teacher. Before the two was a tall office building with the words, “Mushroom Police Force” On a sign over the front doors. “So, I guess I’ll be waiting in the waiting room?” Mona asked Rosalina.

Rosalina turned and looked at her student, “I think you will. Shouldn’t take too long.” With that said Rosalina walked into the building with Mona following her close behind.

 

 

The immortal didn’t bother taking a seat on the chair at the table in the room but instead she sat down on Daisy. _“Damn it! I hate you do this!”_ Daisy growled. _“Being sat on is very degrading.”_

 _“Oh, that is ironic coming from you,”_ Rosalina responded back in her mind. Rosalina took in the sight of the room. She crossed her arms over Peach and simply waited. Right as she crossed her arms she heard the door open to see the Toad Matt walk up to her. He jumped, on the chair before he put a folder and a voice recorder.

He turned on the recorder and then spoke, “Thanks for agreeing to come in Rosalina.”

“Not a problem officer,” Rosalina smiled.

“Ah well I think we should get started,” Matt started without smile. “To start with, what did you do right after the race?”

Rosalina blinked, “Right after the race?” A small amount of confusion was on her lips.

Nodding Matt spoke, “This is just for record purposes.”

“Oh,” Rosalina said. “Well right after the race and ceremony for the winners I went straight to the locker rooms.”

“And there you met the two Princesses?” Matt asked as he leaned slightly on the table.

Nodding Rosalina answered, “Yes I did. They came in after I did.” Rosalina grew a scowl. “I just wanted to avoid their teasing and some other little issues.” At this point she bit her lip and clenched her hands into fists behind her breasts.

Matt rose an eyebrow, “Issues?”

“Reasons of why I choose to file a restraining order on those two,” Rosalina crossed her arms and shuttered.

“Wait! You filed for a restraining order?!” Matt’s voice rose in surprise and his eyes widen.

 _“Wait! You were serious!?”_ Daisy yelled in Rosalina’s mind.

Peach’s started to whine, _“But what happened was not--”_

 _“They were scar inducing,”_ Rosalina snapped back at the two. Sighing she held a sad look over her face. “It’s not too serious, it’s just.” She put a hand to her head and winced. “It’s just meant to prevent some issues from popping up. I have nothing against hanging out with them but there were a few events that I got kind of… how should I put it?” She asked herself with a sigh and closed eyes. After a minute, she opened her eyes and looked right at the detective. “It’s just meant to prevent some types of events from happening. Like sleep overs.” Rosalina went white as she stuttered.

Matt froze, “You pour soul.” Color drained from his face.

Rosalina weakly nodded and whimper, “Never again.”

 _“Oh, come on!”_ Daisy cried. _“It was not bad at all!”_

 _“It was torture!”_ Rosalina mentally roared back at Daisy making her whence.

Peach quietly spoke up, _“Really? I thought we did everything perfectly.”_

Shaking his head to recover. Matt spoke up. “Getting back on track. Did you meet the two in the locker room?”

With a finger at her lips. “Yes, I did but I just tried to ignore them.” Pausing Rosalina looked away to hide her anger. “But off course they didn’t and demanded for me to enlarge their…. Assets.” Turning back to the toad she continued with a pained expression. “That and teasing about my perfect assets getting in the way when racing.”

 _“That is not how it went! LIER!”_ Daisy snapped.

Rosalina internally smiled back, _“But they don’t know that. And that is how it went down.”_ She talked on the last sentence.

“I see,” Was all that Matt said.

“So, after a bit of talking.” Rosalina rubbed one of her arms. “I had enough and quickly got dressed to leave.”

“And what happened after you left?” The Toad asked the immortal.

“Well I bumped into Toadette who was looking for them.” Rosalina told the Toad. “We just exchanged a few words and then we parted ways.”

Matt nodded regaining a poker face, “Getting back to Peach and Daisy. Did you notice anything different or off about the two?”

“Umm,” Rosalina started to think. “No, nothing was different about the two.” She shook her head. Still with a little bit of anger.

“Ah thank you,” Matt breathed. “That’s all that we need.” He nodded as he rests his chin in his hands.

Rosalina nodded, “Alright.”

“Takes for your time,” Matt held out a hand that Rosalina gently shook.

“My pleasure,” Rosalina smiled like a mother. Rolling off her Daisy booty she stood back up and made her way out of the room. When Rosalina walked out of the room, she passed by Mark who held the door open and watched her walk out. Once she was out of the room. Mark stepped in.

“That doesn't leave us with many leads,” Mark sighed and looked down.

“No, it doesn't.” Matt agreed as he crossed his arms in thought. “But we have to keep searching.”

Mark put his hands in his pockets, “Well let's go interview the other races.” The toad reminded his coworker.

“Yeah….”

“Ok what's bothering you?” Mark crossed his arms with a look of concern.

With his chin in a hand, Matt replied. “ _Something_ just don't set right with what Rosalina said.”

“You’re over thinking it,” Mark shook his head.

“She said she was getting a restraining order on them,” Matt raised his voice and crossed his arms.

“She had to deal with a _Sleep Over_ ,” Mark shuttered. After a minute, he recollected himself. “I think for that reason she should be able to at least be able to have some anger.”

“Still.” Matt sighed with a titled head. “I still can’t help but feel something is off about what she said,” Matt restated.

 

 

Stepping into the waiting room in the police station, Rosalina waved to her student. “Rosalina!”

The master smiled at her student, “Ah sorry to make you wait little one.” She softly spoke.

“Not a problem!” Mona brakes she jumped off the bench as her teacher stopped right next to her. “So what did you tell them?”

“The truth,” Rosalina presently smiled at her student.

“That’s great you….” Mona's face broke. “The Truth!?”

Rosalina rose an eyebrow. “What else could I tell them?”

“I don’t know!” Mona went flabbergasted. “Then they—”

“Only know that I don’t like them,” Rosalina replied.

Mona shook her head and blinked, “Only that you don’t like them?”

Rosalina smiled, “Yes. What else would I think them?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok how long has it been since i wrote this? A long time but i got this chapter done and rewritten! Now this chapter is a plot chapter. That is the entire point. To add much needed plot to the series. Any ways, i have a lot to thank CompactorFlame for as he helped with planning the sieres out even farther. And he was my beta for this chapter.
> 
> Now yes there is plot! To the series! It was much needed and i am hpappy to get it in. For one Rosalina now has to be careful to not get found out as it seems that the Detectives are a bit sesouis of her. Well one is.
> 
>  **Attention! Need Voice actors for the Animation Adaptation series**  
>  Just to let you all know i am looking for people who can and willing to voice act as one or more character from my [Rosalina's Revenge](https://nightmare49.deviantart.com/gallery/52950813/Rosalina-s-Revenge) series. I need a voice for each character as i can no longer get word bubbles in the animations. Please check out my [journal](https://nightmare49.deviantart.com/journal/Rosalinas-Revenge-the-Animation-Need-Voice-Actors-730406949) post about the topic to see how you can help. Also if you cannot voice act but know someone who can, let them know of this for me and send them my way.
> 
> Story Polls:  
> [Vote on your favorite Part of the Series!](http://www.strawpoll.me/6930994)  
> [Who would you want to be in Rosalina's Revenge](http://www.strawpoll.me/10304928)  
> [Should non "Mario" characters get introduced into my Rosalina's Revenge series?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12964629)


	5. Chapter 4

“Damn it not again!” Mona cussed. She stood there covered in ash as the fire burned her clothes away. “Every time!” She started to rub the dust off as her mentor just giggled.

“You are thinking it.” Rosalina told her student. “When you focus on the little details too much. That'll make it too unstable.”

Mona turned to Rosalina annoyed. “But you add details all the time!”

“I already got pass your current step.” Rosalina rested her head in her hand with a smile. “For me this is both mental memory and muscle memory. Try to create a shield.”

Mona nodded and made a shield form before her. “So, what? How does this relate to me make fire balls!?”

“Make it be on fire,” Rosalina instructed her.

“I don’t see how making my shield here into fire….” Mona went wide eyed as her thin round shield was changed into black flames that burned and kept the shape. “Son of a bitch…” Mona whispered. Her mouth dropped at her shield as Rosalina brought into a giggling fit.

“I told you that you were over thinking it,” Sung Rosalina as she covered her mouth with one of her hands.

Mona just started and put her hand on the fire, feeling its gentle warmth going through her hands. “I can't believe it's this fucking simple!”

“Focusing one thing for too long is not the best. It's like a problem. Take a break and come back to it later and you'll see the answer.” Rosalina told her.

Mona reached out to make the black flame shield mold into a fire ball. The flames dancing over a sphere of nothing as it floated in the middle of her palm. “Wow…. It was still this easy.”

“Now that you got it,” Rosalina smiled. “You need to be able to throw it like a fire ball from a fire flower.”

“Great!” Mona exclaimed sarcastically. “And that'll be soon easy!”

Rosalina laughed as she slipped off the couch. “Before you start,” Rosalina smiled. “I think you need a break before you explode.”

“Very funny.” Mona dryly responded.

The goddess only giggled. “Well it's true. Alright enough chit chat. We are going out.” She stretched her arms to make Peach jiggle.

Waving her hand, Mona had the fire go out and blinked at her master. “Where are we going?”

“To the track.” Rosalina walked over to the kitchen as she got some gallons. “Make sure to bring some water.” Rosalina told her.

“Where?” Mona asked. “All you have in your apartment is your milk.” She sweat dropped.

Scratching her cheek, Rosalina nervously laughed. “Heh, true.”

 _‘All those milkings…’_ Peach whined as she heard them talk.

 _“But you seemed to be enjoying it~”_ Rosalina mentally teased her. _“Seemed to turn you on!”_

 _“Rosalina!”_ A flustered Peach cried.

“Well I am ready,” Mona called over to the immortal as she grabbed her phone and a water bottom… filled with milk.

Rosalina looked over past her shoulders to see Mona and sweetly smiled.

 

Mona looked around the track. “Luigi’s Circuit?” She asked.

“I want to improve my time,” Rosalina shrugged as she walked into the building. They two walked over to the locker rooms. Opening a locker. The space goddess started to get changed as she took off her dress and slowly change into her racing suit.

“But didn't you… you know?” Mona asked as she blushed slightly at her teacher’s breasts.

“We'll be fine.” Rosalina smiled as she stepped into her white and teal suit. “No one else is around at the moment.” She told Mona as she pulled the suit over Peach and let go of the suit to have it slap her as it hugged her every curve. In the back of her mind she heard Peach crying about being slapped.

“I guess…” Mona breathed with a slight sigh. “So where is your kart?”

“Oh. Well I grew attached to my bike.” She smiled. “I left my Kart at home.”

Mona blanked. “Uh how can you drive? No offense.”

“None taken and its really easily really.” Rosalina closed her eyes with a smile.

“I see.” Mona waited for Rosalina to walked out of the changing room. She then walked out to the pit stops was. Walking into one of the garages, Rosalina went to sit on her bike.

“What should I do while you race?” Mona asked as Rosalina slowly stalled past her.

“Whatever you want,” Rosalina shrugged. She then drove out to the starting line and smiled as she waited for the signal.

Mona watched her mast lunch off on a wheelie with a boost start She smiled as Rosalina leaned into the curves and drifted to build up boost. “Wa?! Mona?” A gruff and ruff voice made the red head turn to look over at the voice. Right there was Wario. Standing and picking his nose. “What are you doing out here?”

“Oh boss!” Mona smiled. “Just here with my master, Rosalina.” She smiled as Rosalina raced by the two on her bike. She looked out and leaned on the fence with her arms.

“Master huh?” Wario rubbed his chin. “Does that mean magic?” He grew a greedy face as he rubbed his hands.

“Cosmic energy.”

He stopped and starred. “You mean you can do the same magic that Space Goddess can?” He grew dollar signs in his eyes.

Mona held up a hand with a cosmic energy to let the clouds like energy spin in her hand. “Just the very basics. And I mean the basic of the basics.”

Wario’s eyes lost their shine. “So, you cannot make money appear?” She asked.

This comment made Mona gently laugh, “No, afraid not. At least not yet.”

“Then you can learn how to.” Wario rubbed his hands.

“Of course, Mona will be able to in time.” The Space goddess stood right behind Wario to cast a shadow over him.

He turned and backed up to see her face, “Wa-haha! Of course, with a goddess like you as her master I am sure she'll be able to!”

Rosalina held a kind face as she looked down at the greedy fat man. “Well she is learning extremely fast.” She laughed angelically. “So, Mona do you want to try and race?” She looked over to the red head, Mona froze and looked shocked.

“Wait I can try?” She asked. “But I don't have a bike!”

“Now you do.” A Mach bike appeared with crimson wheels. The whole thing was tan and black with red accents in color. Wario’s eyes followed Mona’s bolt to the bike. She was examining the entire thing. “Why are you out here?” Rosalina asked Wario.

“Bored and I needed to be away from Waluigi,” Wario said.

Rosalina looked at him in a bit of confusion. “Why would you need to get away from him?”

“Something about wanting to impress an elegant beauty.” Wario off handily said.

“And that doesn’t grab your attention?” Rosalina asked.

“Nope,” Wario shook his head. “Only thing that interests me is money, and garlic.” He laughed.

“Really?” Rosalina asked. “No one is your type?”

“…” Wario went silent. “There are some that caught my eye.” Wario picked his nose as he admitted. “Mostly body types.” He grinned at Rosalina.

“Like?”

“Daisy's ass was nice and so was Peach’s breasts.” The words sunk into the two ex-princess’s minds.

 _“Wait my ass?!”_ Daisy exclaimed with a bit of rage.

“Wait really?” Rosalina stared at Wario.

He crossed his arms. “Granted I like bigger booties, and both are not my type.”

 _“Well I don’t like greedy fat asses like you either!”_ Daisy roared in Rosalina's mind. Something that Rosalina didn’t even flinch to.

“I guess that is why you haven't been searching for Peach and Daisy,” noted Rosalina.

“Only if I am paid money.”

 _‘Money, of course.’_ The words hit Rosalina's mind. “I don’t think we need to worry about it though. The police are on the job.”

Wario was about to respond but looked up to see the Mona blasting right across the finish line. His mouth dropped down as Rosalina pureed at the time. “Wa…”

Mona came to a stop on her bike and put its stand up. Then as she walked over to them, she asked. “How did I do?”

“You are a natural,” Rosalina laughed with a kind smile. All Mona could do was sheepishly smile.

 

 

Gazing out of the window, Moan rested her arm on the car door. She softly smiled as she recalled all the laps she was making on her new bike. “Thinking of your driving?” Rosalina’s voice drew her attention.

“Yeah you got me.” Mona laughed nervously. “I just never thought I would enjoy racing so much!”

“Well I know the feeling,” Rosalina laughed as she drove down the city roads. “I started and just can’t stop. It’s an amazing hobby.”

“Say Rosalina where are we going?” Mona asked.

“To my mechanic,” Rosalina answered as she started to drive into an older area of the city. “I met them one day in the city. Turns out they fell out of a portal into our world.”

Mona shook her head. “Wait what?” She asked confused. “Like from another dimension or something?”

“Yes,” Rosalina continued. “I found them soon afterwards and then helped them settle down here.”

“Wait, you couldn’t send him back?” Mona asked.

Rosalina simply replied, “Not without knowing where my friend came from.” She paused. “Now they have their own garage. One that I go to fix all of my cars and karts.”

“So why are we driving out here?” She asked. “This is a hotrod and mechanic zone.” She looked at all the old buildings. “I mean, we don’t have to go to him if you can just maintain your bike with cosmic energy?”

“True but I have countless money and well…” Shrugged Rosalina. “I just found someone who is passionate and know exactly what they are doing.”

Mona nodded, “I see.” She stopped and felt the car slowly down to pull I to a small parking lot.

“Here we are.” She smiled as she parked the truck. Getting out of her car she grew her assets back to normal. Mona made a small sigh and followed Rosalina into the concrete like garage. “Zaina!” She called out. “It's me Rosalina!”

Mona looked around the two-lane garage that could fit four cars. In the back she saw two lifts and with a car on the left most one

 _‘This is the shop?’_ Mona frowned as she looked around.

At the same time, _‘Zaina?’_ Peach thought. _‘Why does the name sound familiar?’_

“Rosalina!” A female voice called out from an office door. On their right was a window and glass door to the waiting room. The door opened to show a brown haired and green-eyed girl walk out into the garage. She had on a white shirt, blue jeans and some steel toed shoes on. “So happy to see you again!”

Mona shook her head, “She is the mechanic?” She asked as she pointed at Ziana and looked at Rosalina.

“Another one Rosalina?” Ziana laughed as she smirked. “You just love leaving out if I am I male or female.”

Smiling with a giggle, “Of course! Generally, there is never a female mechanic!”

Zaina shakes her head. “So, what can I do for you?” She asked.

“Well I need you to tune and preform some maintain on my bike.” Rosalina said as her custom Jet Bike formed right next to her and Zaina. Something that only Mona reacted to.

 _‘She didn't even jump!’_ Mona thought as she looked over to the bike and then the mechanic.

“Sure,” Zaina nods. “That I can do!” She then walked over to the bike and looked over her bike. “Now just the normal speed tuning?”

 _“So this is the person that gave you the losing tuning for your bike!~”_ Daisy laughed. _“Why not go to an elite turning shop!”_

 _“Daisy I think know of her.”_ Peach tells Daisy. _“I heard of a girl named Zaina. A genius tuner and mechanic.”_

 _“She must be a no body because I never heard of her!”_ Daisy laughed.

Rosalina smiled, “I am thinking of a high speed and acceleration tuning.” She looked over her turquoise bike.

“For the 150cc?” Zaina asks as she went at the wheels. Rosalina nodded. “Well that j can do. It's amazing how much power there is in these karts and bikes. I swear it’s like they don't know how much power is locked up in them.”

“Do you need some new parts?” Rosalina asked as she hand her hand coating in cosmic energy.

“Well carbon fiber wheels or even a carbon fiber body panels.”

“That I can get you,” Rosalina nodded.

“What about the material that I used to upgrade your truck?” Ziana asked. “That cosmic metal. you called it.”

Rosalina blinked. “Oh? that stuff?” She looked out to her Lamborghini. “I can make it for you. But what do you need to change?”

“Motor parts and wheels.” She smiled. “And pretty much everything in those materials.” She beamed.

 _“Wait you’re changing your kart parts?”_ Daisy gasped. _“But that is illegal for tournaments!”_

Peach gulped, _“So if you used them in the race then you would have won.”_ She said.

“You really like cosmic metal,” Rosalina giggled.

“Those parts you got for me acts just like when one grabs a starman mixed with a mega mushroom.” Zaina laughed. “Making them Invincible.”

“That sounds illegal for karting.” Mona said drawing their eyes to her. “I mean, you won’t be effected by lightening right?”

Grinning, Rosalina looked at her student. “Well I am practically one with cosmic energy, so I can still make it so when kart racing I’ll still be effected by power ups.”

“I see.” Mona replied.

“So, I wouldn’t be cheating,” Smirked Rosalina as she snapped her fingers to make some parts appear next to Zaina.

Zaina smiled as the parts appeared before her. “Thanks Rosalina! I’ll have this done soon.”

“Great!” Rosalina clasped her hands together with a smile.

Zaina reached out and grabbed a wheel. “Oh by the way I heard about Peach and Daisy.”

Mona almost jumped in place as some worry hit her. “Oh yeah I heard about it.”

“Why do you bring it up?” Rosalina asked a bit worried. _‘please don’t get too noisy. I rather not remove you Zaina.’_

“Well another person who came in was worried about Peach.” Zaina shrugged. “I didn’t pay too much attention.”

“Oh, I see!” Rosalina said.

“I know you never really liked them that much Rosalina,” Zaina admits as she finished the shocks.

“They just got on my nerves over the years.” Laughed Rosalina. “There was plenty of times I really wanted to give them some.” She softly smiled.

The mechanic started to laugh hard. “So, what? Did you make them disappear?” She teasing words sent the two-other woman on edge. Rosalina frowned and was about to do something, but Mona spoke up.

“What... do you mean by that?”

Ziana blinked at the two and then waved her hand dismissively. “Relax it’s not like I am accusing her of it. And even if she did, I know she would have her reasons.” Zaina shrugged at a frowning Rosalina. “Besides, it’s not like Rosalina would end their games.” She said as she finished up replacing a wheel.

Rosalina broke into a laughter fit. She had to hold her stomach. “Ok that is true!” She smiled. “If I did anything they wouldn’t have a game over.” She let her angelic voice smooth Mona and made Zaina giggle.

“It’s going to take thirty minutes to finish.” Zaina smiled at the two.

Rosalina nods with a pleasant smile. “Oh, we have plenty of time.”

 

 

The door opened, and Rosalina and her student entered her apartment. Rosalina stretched her arms up into the air. “That was a fun afternoon!” She smiled.

Mona nodded, “I enjoyed it as well.” She closed the door. “And the kart racing was amazing!” She beamed enthusiastically.

The space goddess turned to look at Mona. “Glad you think so.”

“That bike you created for me is great!” She went to sit on a couch she then leaned against the couch. “And I finally understand how to make these fire balls!” She gave a huge smile at Rosalina.

She closed her eyes and giggled. “Well now that we are alone here…” She went to grab her dress but stopped at the sound of her door bell.

“Were you expecting anyone?” Mona blinked and looked at the door.

“No.” Frowned Rosalina. _‘Damn it, now I can't take off my dress.’_ She thought. She sighed, “I’ll go answer it.”

Mona nodded as Rosalina walked over to the door. She opened the door slowly. “Hello.” She greeted the person at the door. She stopped and looked down to see a Koopa.

The Koopa was wearing a White shirt and blue pants. “Mrs. Rosalina.” He greeted her.

“Yes, I am Rosalina.” She laughed. “Is there something I can help you with?” She asked.

“I am from the Mario Kart TV,” The Koopa said. “And I have an invitation for you.” He pulled out a letter for Rosalina to take.

“Thank you.” Rosalina picked it up. To look it over. “Is this for a tournament?” She asked.

“Yes, it is and I really have to get going.” The koopa said. “I got other ones letter to deliver.” He smiled. “Have a nice day.” He made a small bow and walked off leaving Rosalina at the door. She shut it and then walked back to the couch.

She then opened the letter before Mona. “Well I never expected this.” She said as she put the letter onto the table. She then slipped off her dress to stand naked. Making Mona blush. “Sorry,” She giggled. “I just wanted to get it off for a bit.”

“You’re just doing that to toy with me.” She blushed. She then looked at the note. “So what is it?”

“An invitation to a Mega Karting Tournament.” Rosalina said as she read over the letter.

“Are you going to participate in it?” Mona asked.

Rosalina smiled and laughed. “Oh without a doubt.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it has been a while since i wrote a chapter for this series, but it is finally done. Now i just need to work on more of it. The good new is that we are getting closer to adding more vore and expansion into the series! Might be a few chapters sadly. I want to build up tot he right time to add it in. Mostly having it plot based and i got a pretty good idea of when, why and who is involved. Should be very fun to get to because we got a real plot starting. Some Kart Racing! :)
> 
> So i really how you all enjoy this! And please comment below for me so i know what you are all thinking. It's better feedback for me then favs.
> 
>  **Attention! Need Voice actors for the Animation Adaptation series**  
>  Just to let you all know i am looking for people who can and willing to voice act as one or more character from my [Rosalina's Revenge](https://nightmare49.deviantart.com/gallery/52950813/Rosalina-s-Revenge) series. I need a voice for each character as i can no longer get word bubbles in the animations. Please check out my [journal](https://nightmare49.deviantart.com/journal/Rosalinas-Revenge-the-Animation-Need-Voice-Actors-730406949) post about the topic to see how you can help. Also if you cannot voice act but know someone who can, let them know of this for me and send them my way.
> 
> Story Polls:  
> [Vote on your favorite Part of the Series!](http://www.strawpoll.me/6930994)  
> [Who would you want to be in Rosalina's Revenge](http://www.strawpoll.me/10304928)  
> [Should non "Mario" characters get introduced into my Rosalina's Revenge series?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12964629)


	6. Chapter 5

“Rosalina?” Mona asked. “What kind of prizes are there?”

Rosalina said, “looks like its cash prizes and some Kart part rewards for just the top 10 racers.”

 _“Kart parts?”_ Muttered Daisy. _“I should be racing in the tournament. Not stuck as your fucking ass.”_

 _‘Sounds like it would be fun,’_ Peach thought. ‘If I wasn't a pair of tits.’

“Well top the top three are thr only ones that get custom kart parts.” Rosalina looked over to Mona. “For a bike or kart of our choice.”

Mona grinned, “Sounds pretty cool.”

The comic goddess nodded. “1st gets diamond parts with an additional 200k coins.” The coin amount made Mona’s mouth hit the floor. “And Second place gets Platinum parts with 150k coins.”

“That's insane,” Mona yells as she swings her arms. “What then? 3rd place gets gold parts with 100k coins?” She sarcastically said.

Rosalina turned to look at Mona. “Actually yes.”

“What the hell!” Mona exclaimed with crossed arms. “How can anyone even carry that many coins!”

Rosalina shrugged, “Well I guess it just depends on what you are doing. I mean in Mario Party games you can hold 999 coins.” Mona sighed and shook her head. “Want to see the invitation?”

Returning her arms to her side, Mona nodded, “Yes.”

Rosalina handed her the paper to let her go over it. “Damn. Now I want to race in this.” Mona said as she saw the prizes. Fourth place got 50k and even 10th place got a good payout of 2k. _‘Might not be the best but that is still a fair reward.’_ Thought Mona as she read over more of the invitation.

 _“Fuck. Now I really want to race in it.”_ Daisy cussed. If she had arms they would have been in the air. _“And not your damn ass, Rosie bitch!”_ The ex princess mentally hissed.

 _“Daisy I agree. I want to compete,”_ Peach agreed. _“While winning would be great. I rather just be able to race.”_

The goddess smiled softly at her student. “Then why don’t you join my team?” Rosalina asked Mona.

Mona snapped her head up at Rosalina. “What?” She asked in confusion.

Sitting down on Daisy, who grumbled. Rosalina breathed in deep. “Well I read the invite. I can create a racing team. I can only have two other racers other then myself.” She paused to let the realization come over Mona's face. “That means. You can still race.”

Mona put the paper on the table before she squeezed. “Thank you!” She hugged Rosalina, but mostly her tits. This made Peach gasp. “This'll be So much fun!” Once she let go of her teacher she climbed up on top of the two mounds of flesh to lay down on her stomach. “Buy. How does the tournament work?” She asked her teacher.

Using her powers, she lifted the invite up to land on top of Peach. “Well…” Rosalina trailed off as she picked up the papers. “From what I am reading it says that it'll be ranked by cups.”

Mona looked at the words on the papers. She read it over. “So, it’s a cup by cup set of races.” The student paused. “All the points you earn by the end of a race cup will be maintained throughout the Mega Kart Tournament.” Mona looked over to her master. “This seems confusing.”

Shrugging Rosalina answered. “Well it looks like it is going to be like a normal cup only each Race is going to be a cup with four races.” She began to summarize the doc. “And we keep the points we go from the over all race.” She looked back at Mona. “As you said.” Glancing back at the paper. “Oh!” She spoke surprised. “Looks like the top three racers in each cup get bonus points for their trophies.”

“Then it sounds like it’s a race for the trophies more than the points.” Mona absorbed.

Shaking her head. “With how much each trophy is worth. I disagree.” She held up the sheet. First place only earned 20 more points, silver got 15 more points and Bronze got 10. “While I agree that they help, I feel like if you do not get in the top three all the time you could be nocked out of the top ten.”

“That seems a bit harsh,” Mona nodded and then put her head in her hands.

“Well it is supposed to be fair.” Rosalina reminded her.

“Say, do you think that Mario and Luigi will have their racing teams there?” Mona asked.

Rosalina blinked, “I don’t see why not. I think they invited everyone who has a been in the Karting Cups.” She paused for a bit. “Well… now that I think about it. I better get Ziana to join our team.”

With a smile, “You better. She seems like a master!” Mona swung her legs a bit making Peach wobble.

Rosalina just giggled at her student with a happy smile.

 

 

The sun bathed the whole cruise liner that sailed through the sea.  The Daisy Cruiser currently was sailing though the waves heading to the Mushroom Kingdom. Currently only two people were on the ship other than the ship’s crew.

An orange golden Daisy stood right by the starting line. She stood there with a stop watch in her hands. She turned to the right to see her best friend Pink Gold Peach zipping through the track. She was in a standard kart and wheeled it like a pro.

She entered a drift with perfect ease at the last turn. With grace she threw the back out of her kart and let the sparks grow. With just a bit of movement of her staring wheel she built up a level 3 drift boost That she used to rocket up the stair and past the starting line.

Orange Gold Daisy hit the clock as her friend crossed the line to view the time. _51:03:89_ the time read on the watch. “Damn girl!” She smiled as she waved Pink Gold Peach to make her way back to her. “51 seconds! That’s your best yet!”

Getting out of the kart the metal Peach walked over to her friend, “Was their any doubt that I would my personal best?” She gave the air of perfection.

“No, I knew you would but that looked so perfect!” Orange Gold Daisy beamed. “You were taking every turn perfectly! I didn't see you use a single mushroom!”

“Why would perfection need items?” Pink Gold Peach laughed.

Orange Gold Daisy shook her head, “Right perfection.”

“Well I might as well set some goal, right?” Pink Gold Peach said with her hands in her hips. “So, did I get any closer to the top ten?”

Nodding Orange Gold Daisy pulled out her phone to show the leader board. “You're in the top ten. Just behind Rosalina.”

She crossed her arms and nodded, “I see then—” The metallic Peach got interrupted by her phone. Reaching into her pockets she pulled out the cell to answer it.

“Hello? This is Pink Gold Peach.” She confirmed her name. “Huh you need me to come in?”

Orange Gold Daisy blinked a bit confused at her friend as she listened to her talking.

“You mean for the Peach and Daisy case?” Pink Gold Peach asked to clarify. “Sure, I can come in. Alright I'll be there at 1pm.”

“What was that about?” Orange Gold Daisy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Her friend sighed, “Just a detective that is interviewing people relating to the whole Peach and Daisy case.”

“How are you related to it?”

“I was a racer in the race that they vanished after. I guess they just need my point of view.”

Deadpanning, “Sounds like a pain.” Orange Gold Daisy sighed.

“I might as well get this over with.” Pink Gold Peach said as she put her cell away.

 

Mark walked into the room with Matt, “Glad you could come in Pink Gold Peach.” He said to the metal princess who kindly sat on the chair across from him.

PG Peach smiled and nodded, “Not a problem. But I don't understand why I have been asked to come in.”

“Well you were in the same race as Peach, and Daisy.” Mark stated. “Right now, we are trying to get all the racers locations around the time that they were missing.”

Pink Gold Peach nodded. “Alright. What do you want to know?”

“First off, where we you after the race?” Mark asked.

“Well I went to put my kart away in its trailer.” Pink Gold Peach said.

“And after that?” The detective asked.

“Well around noon I went to the locker rooms to get changed.” Pink Gold Peach said.

“Wait get changed?” Mark asked a bit confused. “Why would you need to?”

Looking offended. “What?” Pink Peach asked. “Just because I am made of pink gold doesn’t mean that my dress and clothes don’t need to be washed.” She went and lifted up the metal dress over her shoulders to show that it was just clothes. “I had to get changed into my everyday dress.”

“Right……” Mark trailed off. “Alright so after you went to get your clothes. Did anything happen?” The toad asked.

Pink Gold Peach nodded, “Well I did see Toadette. She came running past me.”

Both Toads glanced at each other. “You met Toadette?” Mark paused. “Funny she never mentioned seeing you.” He added.

The metal princess shrugged. “Oh. I never really talked to her. I only saw her run past me.” She shrugged.

“Did you talk to anyone?” Mark asked.

After thinking about it, Pink Gold Peach nodded, “Well I did chat with Waluigi.”

The name of Waluigi sparked some raised eyebrows. “Care to elaborate?” Mark requested.

Pink gold Peach nods, “Well it wasn't much. We just exchanged a few words.” She shrugged. “I found him laying on a bench in the courtyard of the locker rooms. It was behind the potted bushes.”

“I see,” Mark nods. “What was the small talk about?”

“Is it important?” Pink Gold Peach crossed her arms.

Shrugging Mark supplied, “I could be. You never know. Sometimes the smallest of conversations bring the answer to a case.”

Pink Gold Peach nods. “Well it wasn’t much.” She crossed her arms. “I just asked what he was doing and he said he was waiting for an elegant beauty.”

“And?” Mark asked.

“He said I wasn’t that the elegant beauty that he was waiting for!” She smashed her fist into the table making it rattle with a tick mark and with rage. “Can you believe it? Me?! Not! An elegant beauty!”

 _‘Right, elegant beauty,’_ Matt thought with an anime sweat drop.

“Anyways. After that I went into the locker room.” Pink Gold peach returned to sit normally in the chair. She closed her eyes.

“And did you see the scene?” Mark’s words made her open her eyes and shake her head.

“Not really. I just went for my locker and got changed. Packed my stuff and left.”

“And you look at the scene?” Matt asked a bit shocked.

Pink gold Peach shook her head. “Oh, I saw the open lockers with the clothes.” She shrugged. “I really didn’t know why their clothes were there and their lockers was open. I didn’t think about it as I figured they were doing something. Plus, I don’t get too involved with them.”

“Well thanks for your time but before I let you go.” Said Mark. “Do you know of anyone who might have had it out for them?”

“Well I always wanted to take Peach's kingdom as my own...” Pink Gold Peach said making the two tense up. “Never really wanted Daisy's kingdom. But Peach's, I always wanted to swap places with her.”

 _‘Sounds like a perfect motivate,’_ Thought Mark. “Are you saying that you did it?” He asked. “Because that sounds like you did it.”

She smashed the table in rage. “No! Of course not! I want to have her kingdom! It **does** **not** mean that I was the **one** that _did_ it! If I did everyone would blame me!” She out a hand over her chest. “Besides I never hated her! I'm just jealous that she has a kingdom while I have nothing!”

Nervously Mark chuckled, “Ah of course.” He shifted in his chair. “I guess that is nothing wrong with that.” Inside his head he thought. _‘But that alone makes you a suspect.’_

“Do you hate her?” Matt asked.

Mark turned around to look at Matt. “Matt.”

“Hate her?” Pink Gold Peach repeated. “ **Of** course not!” She exclaimed. “She a good friend! I just wish I had a kingdom.” She ended up sighing.

“This seems like the perfect time for you to take control,” Matt noted.

She shook her head, “I don't hate her. We get along great and are good friends! Can't a friend be jealous of a friend?”

 _‘I guess tha is true….’_ Matt thought. _‘But I’ve seen friends back stab each other.’_

Mark sighed and questioned. “I do not to insist but I have seen some give their friends game overs for less.”

Pink Gold Peach grew a bit irritated for a bit but calmed down. “I understand.” She pauses. “But, I wouldn’t even do anything like that!” inside her mind she thought, _‘Although I have entertained the thought of removing her. I've always hated that she teased me for my tiny tits.’_

“Alright then that is all we need to know.” Mark smiled. “Glad you could come in.”

She smiled, “No problem!” Standing up she made her way out of the room leaving the two Toads alone.

Matt spoke up and shook his head. “Well that was Interesting.” He looked over to Mark. “Never knew she was the jealous type.”

Mark nodded, “Well we got a lot to review.”

Matt laughed, “So far we know that Bowser is out. Since he had a small freak out in his interview.”

 _‘Small my ass,’_ A sweet drop ran down Mark’s head. “He destroyed the table.”

“Pretty tame based on what I've heard he done.” Shrugged the Toad.

Mark took out a folder and laid the contents out. “Even if he is out we still have other suspects.” He looked over a profile. “We should try to get Waluigi in. Pink Gold Peach mentioned Waluigi.” Crossing his arms, he continued. “It is possible that he might have seen something.”

“Well based on what she said I bet he could be the culprit.” Matt suggested. “Based on his supposed drive in waiting for an elegant beauty. According to Pink Gold Peach, at least.”

Mark put down the profile. “We better find him next.”

“Sounds good to me…” Matt trailed off.

“Something the matter?”

“It's just. Just I still feel like Rosalina knows more than she is telling.” Matt sighed and looked away.

Mark deadpanned, “You're still stuck on that?”

“Of course, she is practically a goddess.” Matt reminded him. “I am sure she might have seen something else.”

Sighing, Mark put everything away. “If something else comes up relating to her then we will call her in again.”

“I guess that makes sense.” Matt agreed as he crossed his arms. “It's just that this case keeps on leading to dead end after dead end.”

“We had worse,” Mark reminded his partner. “And we always got the answer. We'll so the same here.”

Matt broke into a pleasant smile. “Yeah we will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been a while since i released a chapter i think. Well here it is. Now just a heads up i changed Mac to Matt. That was his original name i had planned. No idea why i made it Mac. And there was a another name screw up that i fixed in chapter 3. With that said....
> 
> A few things happened in this chapter. Most of which i needed to further and expand the over all plot and world. Saldy i still do not have everything planned out so i really want to go and plan out the next few chapters. Granted i got some ideas and plot points in mind and plan to use but getting to them will be tricky.
> 
> So i hope you all enjoy it and please comment your thoughts on this!
> 
> Fun thing to do:  
> [Vote on your favorite Part of the Series!](http://www.strawpoll.me/6930994)  
> [Who would you want to be in Rosalina's Revenge](http://www.strawpoll.me/10304928)  
> [Should non "Mario" characters get introduced into my Rosalina's Revenge series?](http://www.strawpoll.me/12964629)

**Author's Note:**

> Fun thing to do:  
> [Vote on your favorite Part of the Series!](http://www.strawpoll.me/6930994)  
> [Who would you want to be in Rosalina's Revenge](http://www.strawpoll.me/10304928)


End file.
